


Instinct Advantage

by XxPorcelainKnightXx



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPorcelainKnightXx/pseuds/XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan and Kotetsu get turned into animals- mentally. Physically (for the most) part they're still human? Entrusted to Keith and Barnaby accordingly, they try to find the NEXT who is responsible. The longer it takes to find her, the more likely they'll be turned to animals completely. And what about in the meanwhile? Keith can hold their own against Ivan's animal-like charm... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“…They’re a what now?” The question was asked harshly, followed by a barrage of stringent steps as the inquirer closed in on their target. “I-I tried to snap them out of it, but I…” The Karina tried backing away from him, the only reason for her stutter being from her inability to assist her friends and the concern it had wrung from the others. Barnaby looked over the pair who seemed completely lost in their own minds. However, upon seeing him, Tiger seemed to react accordingly- he jumped him all quite literally, landing them both on the floor. He didn’t speak, but clearly based on action alone seemed to be excited to see him. He rubbed their cheeks together while Barnaby tried to pry his partner off of him, grunting in distaste. Origami took to advantage of the situation that left him unnoticed (as always) during the commotion and took to sitting himself in a corner.

Once Barnaby managed to pry his partner from his person with the occasional brief yelling the way one would an over eccentric pet, he sighed. “Can you please- **_Stop that!_** \- Explain?” He asked, pushing Kotetsu away by his shoulders, taking to using his shoulders as a means to anchor him in place. For a moment, Karina thought she had been the one told to stop, but quickly recovered and replied once she realized it was her senior being lectured. “Well, she was a NEXT and had the ability to mess with people’s minds. She mentioned something about men being animals, so she’d fix it accordingly and then… That happened.” She nodded to Kotetsu who was currently still trying to place Barnaby and himself within a closer distance. She quickly scanned for the other, finding him napping in a corner. If Ivan was an animal, he’d surely be a cat with how he was acting… It was practically himself only a bit more… Passive. 

“Well we can’t just leave them like this- you think it’ll wear off?” Antonio asked, squatting down to look at Kotetsu’s face as if there would be a more obvious physical manifestation for his current condition. Karina nibbled her nail, unsure of how she should reply, yet alone if her answer would be correct. “…I don’t know… I hope so…!” She’d hate for her crush to be this way forever! He’d surely only cling to Barnaby like he was now! …Would they even remember this? Should she take the risk and try something or perhaps it wasn’t worth it? What if he was to remember upon recovering and she was to get her heart broken? Oh, what did it matter?! Their goal was to get them back to normal! She shouldn’t be thinking about things like this right now! Besides, trying to take advantage of the situation like that would be shameful!

Pao-Lin carefully approached her napping comrade to sit with him, deciding amongst her council of one to keep an eye on him least he wake and disappear like an ally cat without anyone’s notice. Upon her actual approach, Ivan’s eyes opened, landing on Pao-Lin and momentarily watching her, waiting for her to make a move. She did nothing and remained perfectly still until he finally ignored her as a threat. He sat up, stretching and yawning widely like a dog, then getting up and rejoining the group with a disinterest that was very apparent in his body language.

“So should we have them stay with someone?” Nathan offered, fussing over the pair like a mother hen. “It would probably be dangerous to leave them on their own like this… So until we can find a solution, that does seem like the best option.” Barnaby nodded in agreement, still fussing with keeping Kotetsu at bay. Ivan took to sitting again and sighed, rolling his eyes and staring at the ceiling. “So I take it you’ll be responsible for that one?” Nathan asked Barnaby with narrowed, insinuating eyes. Barnaby felt his own eye twitch at the notion, but ignored it. “…I feel like he’d end up in my care anyways after causing too much trouble.” Nathan hummed, enjoying his smooth reply to his insinuation.

“And what about Ivan?” Karina asked, looking over at the boy who was- not on the floor anymore. Pao-Lin pointed upwards without a word, looking tired just from the action; Ivan would be a handful. Ivan had somehow gotten to the center of the ceiling and was relaxing on the fan. “…He’s… Like a cat…” Antonio noted, completely shocked that even in such a state, the boy managed to get himself into the oddest of places. “Well that means I can’t- I’m a dog person.” Keith remarked with a bit of a laugh, an attempt at lightening the mood, but it came out awkwardly and jubilantly. “Well Barnaby can’t take them both, and he can’t come with me- my mom’ll freak out…” Karina mumbled, feeling like Ivan was already become the cat left in the box that no one wanted. “I’d be worried that the moment I’d go to put on my make up the poor thing would disappear…!” Nathan remarked while Pao-Lin just shook her head. That only left…

“…H-Hey… This isn’t like noes-goes, alright?” The robust man’s voice shook like a nervous child in front of his peers. Karina knew it- a woman’s intuition just goes to show... She looked up at their lax friend, finding it outlandish how he could even consider resting comfortably in places like that. “Well we can’t just leave him…” She then had an idea and attempt to try it. They were animals- doesn’t mean they couldn’t understand them… Right? Even animals could recognize a few words and respond accordingly to them. “Ivan~!” She called up to him. At first, she was ignored. But after the fourth time, he finally took to looking at her at least...

“Ivan…! Come down, please!” She wished she had something to wave like you would a treat… But didn’t that mostly work on dogs? No, it should still work on people… But Ivan wasn’t exactly one to bribe and even if he was she had absolutely no idea what to bribe him with. She waved him down with her hands, cooing to him like a child. Eventually, he jumped down, landing in a crouch, giving her a slight glare as he rose. She felt intimidated, but refused to let it show as she gave him a smile. “Thank you. Now could you please pick someone to stay with until we fix you up?” She asked, still speaking although he really was a child. His only response was to blink at her. “…Okay game time. Everyone try to get Ivan to come to you and if he does, he’s staying with you- **_NO_** complaining, we clear? That also doesn’t mean you can’t try either!” She lectured to the others.

There was no groaning, but the silence spoke of its own distaste. Everyone (with the exception of Barnaby and the even more obvious Kotetsu) took to taking a side and cooing to him like a child or a dog and his distaste for the “game” was quickly and clearly noted. He took to darting behind Keith to glare at them all, digging his nails into his sides so he’d shut up as well. The man yelped, then gently asked him to removed his fingers from his ribs. After everyone had stopped calling to him, he relaxed and loosened his grip on the American, taking to now using him as a casual human shield. “Well, guess that means he’s all yours.” Antonio remarked. “Hey if you ever need a break with Kotetsu, let me know. Hopefully it shouldn’t be long enough to even need to really treat them like children we each have to take turns watching or something.” And with that final remark from the Bison, everyone took to going home and saving their attempts at fixing their comrades tomorrow. 

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Keith was going to kill him. He was honestly going to kill Ivan. He shot up from his bed, sharply turned his head to the boy and glared at him although something evil were trying to crawl its way out from inside of him. But due to the mass extremity of the actions, it almost came off as comical. “…Ivan.” He spoke calmly and the boy looked over at him with bored eyes. “If you kick me one more time, you’re sleeping on the floor.” When he finished his sentence, Ivan paused to make sure he was done, then turned his back on him once more to sleep…

…And proceeded to attempt to kick him off of the bed again. Keith let out a yell and snatched him up, unceremoniously placing him on the floor, the blanket falling with him considering Ivan had taken to wrapping himself up in it and leaving none for his bedmate. Keith grunted and flopped back down into his bed, closing his eyes. Then there was the shuffling. And then it was quiet. And then there was blankets shuffling again. “Ivan, I swear I’m going to…”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

When Keith awoke, he was half off of his own bed, the blood rushing to his head. Ivan was half on top of him, half taking up much more bed space than a person of his size should have. Keith felt his eyebrow twitch, then he held his breath and tried to calm himself down. This was nothing… This was okay. It would get better. It wasn’t Ivan’s fault… He sat up, removing the legs of his animalist friend from his person and went downstairs to make breakfast while he slept. John came to great him and being around his friend instantly put him in a good mood. He bent down to scratch behind his ears and fed him as well. John had taken to instantly growling the moment Ivan had walked in the door. Ivan had taken to jumping onto Keith’s shoulders and wrapping around his head until John was in another room. Honestly, his poor companion locked in another room because of the spoiled thing… Was it because he kept acting like a cat? Did something about him really make John think so as well?

…No. Ivan yawned as he silently came into the kitchen, stealing food- at which John started barking at him. Ivan jumped up onto the table, glaring down at him with his eyes twitching. No. It wasn’t because he was a cat… This was something territorial. Another dog in the house. Another… When had those… Were those… Keith was letting the bacon burn as he ran for his phone, calling any one of the others who would answer this early, but he had one particularly in mind... “…This better be good, Kotetsu kept me up almost the entire night since he refused to leave me alone.” Him too, huh? Ivan hadn’t tried to leave, but he certainly wanted him out of the bed.

“Does he have ears?!” Keith quickly yelled into the phone. “…Does he what? Of course he has ears.” Barnaby quipped from the other line, the barking in the background making him a potential target for animal cruelty if not human for such a dumb question. “No I mean…” He looked over at the boy on his table in the middle of a fight with his dog. “…I mean like animal ears?” He asked, eyes darting between his beloved John and Ivan… With ears and a tail. What were those dogs again…? Those were Japanese dogs right? The really quiet ones? Shibunus? No, what was it… Shiba Inu? Keith dropped his phone and ran for a computer.

If they were based off of animals then… Barking. So much barking. A Wikipedia page never hurt anyone… _The Shiba Inu is best in a home without other small dogs or young children, but consistent obedience training and early socialization can make all the difference. The breed also interacts fairly well with cats. From the Japanese breed standard: A spirited boldness, a good nature, and an unaffected forthrightness, which together yield dignity and natural beauty. The Shiba has an independent nature and can be reserved toward strangers but is loyal and affectionate to those who earn his respect. They can be aggressive toward other dogs._  
Aggressive towards other… Great… Wonderful… God he knew he should have tried to talk Antonio into keeping Ivan… John was still barking…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

He had one type of dog. Now he was caring for his wonderful Golden Retriever and Ivan in his current state. Based on his own ability to distinguish what type of dog he was, a lot of things were making sense now. Those types of dogs had a lot of traits like cats. He had wondered if the animal they were given was based on their personality, or if because of their personality they developed that kind of animal traits… It was a puzzle indeed. He had remembered to call Barnaby back and inform him of what he had found out, letting Barnaby start his own hunt as to what animal Kotetsu had been wrapped with. Ivan was in the room with Keith while John had the rest of the house. He took to reading several different articles on that type of dog, finding them to rather fit Ivan’s personality type.

He could basically be left alone and be fine. Even using the bathroom and bathing should still be manageable on his own. Well… Human bathing is different from animal bathing… They were very clean minus seasonal changing that prompted shedding and only really made noise when they were extremely upset or distressed or extremely happy. It made sense considering Ivan hadn’t even made a single noise since he had been like this. He’d have to ask Karina if he did when it first happened… Distress after all. The worst he would have to worry about was the aggression with John and he was sure that would clear up once placement was established between the pair.

He didn’t remember when, but he had started petting Ivan while reading on the type of dog he was. Only when he leaned back to relax from his readings and apparently stop did the Russian-Japanese boy nudge his hand with his forehead in hopes to elicit him to resume petting him. He looked down at him and blinked, making note of him- actually registering that this… This was Ivan. Something was wrong. Yes he looked like him, but he wasn’t speaking and wasn’t acting (completely) like himself… He felt pity for him… So he resumed petting him, earning a small, contented smile from him.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…That’s ridiculous.” Antonio grumbled, staring at the pair that Keith and Barnaby had brought back. “Don’t bother telling me- it tried to sleep in my room.” He had his arms crossed as he spoke of Kotetsu although he weren’t a person. “Least he didn’t push you out of the bed every few minutes. At first I kept thinking of him like a really annoying cat, but…” Keith briefly scratched behind Ivan’s ear, making him relax for just as equally a brief moment before becoming tensely bored again. “Well clearly I was wrong.” Karina took to inspecting the pair. “So, what… They act like the animal that they are? I mean that kinda does make them easier to deal with but…” But they needed their friends back.

Agnes came at her designated time, ranting and raving about how this would affect… Well her ratings. “It could be good- but not for HeroTV! They were cute though… Do they fetch? Right, sorry!” She had a team of four with her who helped look online for either the NEXT whom they fought or a way to revert the pair back to normal. In regards to an earlier question Agnes had asked, yes. They did fetch- at least Kotetsu did. Barnaby had a bright red ball he kept tossing to a far wall while he worked while Kotetsu ran to grab it on all fours, and brought it back in his mouth, wanting to play again. Ivan watched him, his head following him each time he ran back and forth. Keith noticed, almost detecting a kind of longing to play too coming from him. He scratched behind his ears to get his attention- Ivan ducking quickly before seeing who it was and then relaxing again. Keith took a mental note to let him know he was going to pet him before he actually did so. “You wanna play too?” He asked him, the oddity of the question not really registering with him. Ivan watch Kotetsu run across the room again, then turned his attention away, resting his head on Keith’s lap as if he were now bored of the current rerun.

Keith checked the time, deciding to take Ivan out in an hour or so for a walk. Ivan. His friend. Great this was developing smoothly… He sighed, patting his head and kept working, kneading at his neck absentmindedly as he read, then an hour or so past and he offered to take Kotetsu as well. Barnaby denied him, pointing out how he was already getting all the exorcise he needed and was already tiring himself out. “He is an old man, after all.” He poked a jab, some part of himself upset his partner couldn’t register the insult. The walk went smoothly- Ivan didn’t even bother running. Was there such a thing as a house dog? If so, this type of dog was the first… Or maybe it was just Ivan…

When they returned, Kotetsu was asleep at Barnaby’s feet, true to the earlier statement. Ivan wandered occasionally, but never really left the building, an odd niche he pit himself into, or Keith’s lap. As it got late, everyone decided to pack up for the night. As they (Keith and Barnaby and their new “pets”) were leaving, Nathan called out to them. “Before you two go, I’d just like to state little ground rule I think we all know but have been too nervous to say out loud: No. Taking. Advantage of~!” He cooed, but an under layer of ice beneath his tone that could easily crack and drown the pair were they not careful to head his advice. “…What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Barnaby asked, squaring his shoulders and almost looking down at Nathan with how he angled his jaw. Clearly, he took that like a threat. “I would never! Ivan’s my friend, my biggest concern is getting him back to normal!”

Nathan sighed, tired of dealing with the density of men. He honestly didn’t blame the NEXT for doing as she did. “You know what it means.” He pointed a long, painted nail in Barnaby’s direction. “And you,” The finger was moved to Keith. “I understand- that’s everyone’s main priority. But that doesn’t mean you’ll end up not doing so throughout the process of taking care of him. I just don’t want my precious puppy and tiger hurt by you two idiots!” He lectured, petting both unaffectionate parties kindly as he spoke of them, stopping and glaring at the said idiots. They were completely insulted! Barnaby left in a silent rage while Keith left in dismay that he would even be considered someone that takes advantage of another.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

…He should really get him his own bed. This was ridiculous. Even if it was only for a few days, he wanted to get him his own bed. He sat up, sighing. “…Ivan.” He grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, too tired to try to deal with him constantly fussing and shuffling all night, so he’d just hold him still. Ivan instantly stopped fussing. Keith looked down at him, worried he had scared him. He hadn’t. Ivan was just flatly looking at the chest his face had been buried in. …He was very attractive this close up. He didn’t mean it in a weird way! He was just taking an appreciation for the looks of his friend was all! Keith stroked his hair, feeling awkward at his own thoughts that no one even had access to. He eventually fell asleep with him, glad he had stopped fussing.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

The next morning was much better. Ivan hadn’t moved since Keith had taken to holding him still and petting him until he fell asleep. He should try to get John and Ivan to get along today… And give him a bath, but the thought made him feel skittish… He should call Nathan and have him do that part…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“A bath?” Came the voice from the other line, aggressive barking in the background. “Y-Yeah… I just wouldn’t feel comfortable is all… “Well I don’t mind, but what are you going to do if I can’t? You surely can’t be thinking of leaving him in his own germs, can you?” Well… “O-Of course not! John, stop that, Ivan- get off of the table!!!” Keith dropped the phone and snagged Ivan right before his foot went into one of the plates of food. He set him on the floor- which didn’t sit well with him as he practically clung to Keith, not wanting to go anywhere near John. Keith sighed, looking up at his ceiling. Honestly… “Hello? Hello, Keith? Are you still there?” The phone! He quickly snatched it back up and replied. “Y-Yes, sorry!” Ivan was sitting on his shoulders, glaring down at John, who was barking at the growth upon his owner. “I’ll help you out this time, but after that, you’re on your own.” John kept barking- Ivan threatened to spit on him. Keith turned the other way so Ivan missed the dog, but it landed on his foot. He looked down at it for a moment, then lightly smacked his head. “Stop that! And okay, thank you…”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“He seems perfectly fine to me.” Nathan remarked, looking over Ivan resting on Keith’s bed. “He is when he’s alone, but then he gets really aggressive around John…” Nathan hummed, a coy smile easing its way onto his face as he inched closer to Keith. “Oh~?” Keith nodded, looking exhausted from this morning. “Anything else~?” Keith thought for a moment. “If I don’t let him cling to me when he’s sleeping, he tends to kick me off of the bed. I tried putting him on the floor the first night and he ended up back in the bed and I was half off if it…” He had deliberately told a white lie in order to avoid embarrassing himself more than necessary.

“Well if you ask me,” Nathan cooed, sitting on the edge of Keith’s bed, crossing his legs, and gently rubbing Ivan’s head. “It’s all got to do with prior dibs.” Prior…? What was he talking about? “I don’t think I understand what you mean.” Of course he didn’t. This is what that wonderful NEXT girl turned a pair of blubbering boys into the animals they really were. Nathan had slowly been gaining more and more admiration for her as time went on with the pair. “Well, Ivan works with you, John lives with you, and they’re both your friend, aren’t they?” Keith nodded in concurrence to his statement. “Well, clearly when put in the same space, they both feel as though you belong to them, so they’re fighting.”

“…They’re fighting… Over me?” Keith reiterated, looking at Ivan as he slept while Nathan removed some his hair from his face. He nodded, puckering his lips slightly in his own accomplishment at getting Keith to understand. “Dogs are very territorial. I doubt he’d even feel comfortable around anyone else now even if we were to try that. He’d just try to sneak away and come here, John or no.” Nathan had a warm look on his face that only a mother could contrive while Ivan’s ears twitched in his sleep. So Ivan… Thought really fondly of him. Did that have to do with some kind of admiration? Him being the last in terms of ranking while Keith was first? He’d have to ask him when he reverts to himself. Nathan sighed and uncrossed his legs, standing up. “Alright, wake him up and let’s get him cleaned up. You have work today, don’t you Hero~?” He cooed, blowing him a kiss before walking out and heading towards the bathroom. 

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Ivan kept shooting glares over towards Nathan, but sat quietly none the less. Nathan could clearly tell he was correct in his assumptions about Ivan and John both being territorial over Keith. The King of Heroes was half naked and was trying to finish washing Ivan’s back while the Hidden Hero had somehow managed to ducked out several times now. It was so disastrous that one could have easily assumed that Keith’s house had temporarily flooded. The only reason they currently had him in the bath was because he had slipped and fallen, scaring himself half to death while Keith caught him and gave him a lecture they weren’t sure if he even currently understood.

Nathan had helped clean up the water mess, while instructing Keith on what to do, not being squeamish at all while telling him he needed to also clean the space in between his legs. Ivan had only jumped a little, clenching his knees closed, but relaxed when Keith clearly wasn’t out to hurt him. He tried to be quick about it, but Ivan kept fussing and glaring at Nathan. The recipient of the glares only thought how cute he was and how he was so lucky to be helped out like this- after all, he clearly liked him to some degree even if he himself didn’t realize it. However, this was so easily distracted from Keith having his shirt off. He truly was attractive, that was for sure. Keith poured water onto Ivan’s back, rinsing the soap down into the drain. It had apparently scared the hell out of Ivan since he quickly whipped around and clung to Keith. Nathan couldn’t hold back a chuckle, earning him another cold glare. Keith meanwhile was trying to divert his mind from Ivan’s entire, nude body being pressed onto him.

This was so inappropriate… Nathan finished directing him, lecturing him when he found out Ivan had been wearing the same outfit for three days now. He offered to go get some of his clothes from where he lived, but for now he needed to wear something of Keith’s while his clothes were being washed. Keith gave him a shirt that was too big, pants that were too big, and a jacket that was too big. Ivan didn’t seem to mind as he practically could have been purring as he buried his nose in the jacket.

Keith may as well have given him catnip or some sort for dogs with the way he was reacting. He had even resigned himself to flopping over on the bed and just sitting there contented with the smell he got to wear. John had wandered in, then spotted Ivan and took to barking again. Ivan just sat up, glared down at him, then rolled his eyes and flopped back over and resumed taking in the smell of the jacket. John kept barking while Ivan ignored him, the barking eventually turning into a persistent growl. John really was well trained since the worst he had done was bark. He hadn’t actually tried to hurt Ivan since he had been here

Keith sighed, wondering if it was really okay to leave him here while he went to work… He wouldn’t run away would he…? Ivan was practically reeling in happiness. He decided he would be okay as he got ready and left, giving him and John a pat on their heads before he left.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

When he came back, Ivan and John apparently had worked things out since they were both waiting by the door for him. John had his head in Ivan’s lap who was leaned against the wall near the door. Upon hearing it open, they both got up and greeted him at the same time. He nearly fell over, keeping Ivan and John at bay while he inched inside. He had a bag full of Ivan’s clothes as well, calming the pair down and shutting the door. When he had tried to change his clothes however, Ivan was quick to disappear and be found in places like on top of the fridge, behind a dresser, and the like. “Ivan, please? Don’t make this difficult…” Keith tried, but he persisted in disappearing the second he took a moment to even blink. “Ivan!” He called for him, John apparently thinking of it as a game and attempting to sniff Ivan out. When he was found, he made a disgusted face that clearly wasn’t too happy about the betrayal of their newfound friendship. Traitor.

Keith removed him from under the couch and took him back to the room, shutting and locking the door. “Sorry, John. I’ll be out in a minute.” He apologized to the Retriever as he closed the door. He turned around and sighed as he began searching the room for Ivan. God he should have been a ferret or something with all of this… He eventually found him in the closet, removing him from it and attempting to strip him. The boy fought back, punching him in the nose and running out of the room again. …This wasn’t going well… Where was the phone?

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“He won’t change?” There was a snicker from the other line. “It’s not funny, Nathan! What should I do?” There was a pause as the laughter subsided, then a reply. “Leave him. Eventually, the smell will be gone or he’ll need a bath- whatever comes first. I’m sure he’ll object to being put in his own clothes for a while, so make sure something of yours is always included in the ensemble. Like your boxers or a jacket or something.” What even made him suggest boxers? With the way Ivan had fawned over the jacket, it would be odd to watch him sniff his… Right.

Keith sighed. “Alright. Thanks… Good night, Nathan.” Keith hung up the phone. So for now until he needed a bath… Ivan would be in that? How would he even coax him out of that for said bath? Should he just douse him with water? No, that was mean… Would he need to go see the others tomorrow? Hopefully not… He sighed, going into his room and laying on the bed for a moment with his eyes closed. He really needed to find a way to help get Ivan and Kotetsu back to normal… Poor Barnaby had probably tried to kill his partner several times now. Was a tiger as territorial as a dog? Probably not…

He felt a weight on his stomach and opened his eyes, glancing down and finding Ivan sitting on him, his face inches from his own. He jumped a little, but then relaxed. “I’m okay.” He scratched behind his ears, earning him that contented smile he gave off whenever Keith pet him. After a while, Ivan had managed to lower himself so that he was resting on Keith while his “owner” lost himself in his head again. He really needed to find that NEXT and fix things… How could they be the only ones affected by her? Surely someone else… That was it!

He shot up, scaring Ivan who jumped and stared at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry!” He quickly patted his head and removed Ivan from his person, going over to his computer. If he could just find someone… Surely at least _one_ other person had to have the same problem they did! And if so, they had to have found a way to fix it at least! Keith set to work with the trusty search engine that was Google while Ivan watched him for a while, eventually resting at his feet again while Keith absent mindedly pet him.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Keith was gonna… No. No he wasn’t going to kill him. No. Relax. He sighed, still holding Ivan’s shit while the boy glared at him with heated intensity from across the room. He really didn’t want to have to literally rip his clothes from him… He liked that shirt. He managed to get the jacket off, but the rest was… If he could just show Ivan that he only wanted to change his shirt, he could keep the damn jacket on. “Ivan…” He tried, taking a step to the right- Ivan took a hasty one to the left. He was a hero for crying out loud! Why was catching this teenager so hard?!

He got an idea. He sighed, ignoring Ivan and going over to his bed and laying down on it, covering his eyes with his arm. He sat like that for a moment and waited. …And then Ivan came over, nudging his hand with his nose. Keith took the opportunity and jumped him, flipping their positions and removing his shirt from Ivan. The boy struggled and fussed, then let out this loud yell that lasted about a good seven or so seconds. A noise- he made a noise! When did dogs like that make noise? When they were extremely happy or… When they were extremely stressed. He was stressed. Keith stopped, Ivan looking like he was ready to cry. He got off of him, pulling him into a hug and stroking his hair. “Shh, I’m sorry…” Ivan buried his face into his shoulder, clinging to him. “I’m sorry… Please don’t cry.”

Keith pulled away, wiping his tears and showing him the shirt before he dressed him, Ivan putting up less of a resistance. Keith then took the jacket he had currently been wearing and put it on him. “There, don’t cry. I’m sorry…” Ivan sniffed and looked at the jacket, then Keith, then back at the jacket. He shrunk into himself a bit… Then sniffed the jacket. Good. He was okay now. Keith proceeded to finish dressing the rest of him. Ivan didn’t seem as distressed this time around since he had Keith’s jacket on, making it easier on Keith to dress the rest of him as quickly as possible. “Okay…” He sighed, looking over the fully clothed Shiba-boy on his bed. That was so much more tiresome than it needed to be…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“You found a what?!” Karina yelled, her face getting close to Keith’s. He backed away before Ivan could bite her or something- he was already glaring at her for getting as close as she had. “Uh… Y-Yeah. I got their contact information and was going to call them this morning. It was a real pain to find it, but I did. Hopefully, we can get something out of this.” Karina practically jumped for joy she was so ecstatic. Kotetsu would be back to normal! …And Ivan too, don’t forget Ivan…

“Well then call already!” Barnaby hissed through clenched teeth from across the room, Kotetsu trying to get onto his lap. The dark circles under his eyes had become increasingly noticeable the longer this dragged on. It had only been three days and he looked like he was turning into a Panda himself. Keith pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket while Nathan made a remark about Ivan wearing his jacket that made him fumble with the paper and drop it. Ivan picked it up and handed it to him without a word. It was bizarre to watch him go from all fours to acting like a normal person…

Nathan hummed in an insinuating manner, Ivan shooting him a glare. “I’m not after your man. Attractive as he is, he’s not my type.” Nathan waved his hand in the air as if dismissing the matter. That didn’t stop Ivan from glaring at him. Keith hoped everyone simply took his comment as Ivan just being possessive as a dog, not actually getting anything from it. Barnaby cleared his throat loudly, his body seeming to make a physical manifestation of his discomfort level with Kotetsu at the moment. Keith quickly pulled out his phone and called, getting no answer. He left his name a number and a vague mention as to why he had called. “Well if we had gotten an answer right away, I would have honestly been surprised.” Antonio remarked, earning him a glare from Barnaby. “…U-Um… I-If you want I can take him for a-“ Barnaby slammed his foot on the floor, standing up and making Kotetsu fall off of his lap. “Watch him, I need to go buy something…” He hissed to Antonio, taking him up on his offer.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

A… Dog collar? No, a shock collar. Keith could tell the difference. Barnaby had just bought a shock collar for Kotetsu. …Wow. Kotetsu was elated to have his partner come back, completely unaware of the fate that was to befall him. Barnaby put the collar on him and Kotetsu let him, his tail pulsing from one side of the floor to the other in anticipation. He held onto it with both hands, attempting to inspect it once Barnaby was done fastening it onto him. The Super Rookie stormed over to Keith and handed him a collar as well. “I have no idea how that one’s behaving, but if he’s as bad as Kotetsu…” He shook his head, not knowing how to verbally convey his dismay at Kotetsu’s actions. He walked back over and sat down, Kotetsu tried to jump on to his lap and was promptly shocked, making him stop. He looked at Barnaby, almost betrayed. He tried again- and was shocked again. Keith felt bad for him…

He looked down at the collar Barnaby had handed him, decided not to use it. It was mean… Ivan was his friend, not his pet. There was a difference. Nathan looked disapprovingly at Barnaby while Karina withheld her urge to smack him. Antonio was shocked by Barnaby’s response to the problem as well. “…Hey… Keith does Ivan cause you any trouble?” He asked, looking away from Kotetsu who looked like a kicked puppy sitting on the floor away from Barnaby. Keith was quick to nod. “You have no idea… Nathan more or less does.” He admitted. “He’s like a bratty puppy.” Keith patted Ivan’s head- which turned into petting due to Keith personally getting attached to the feeling of Ivan’s hair entwined in his fingers and the smile he’d receive from IVan every time he was shown affection.

“Oh…” Antonio watched, then glanced back over at Kotetsu. “Wonder if it has to do with their personalities…” Was all he could add to keep the conversation going- which wasn’t much. “I wouldn’t doubt it… But that just means Ivan has a lot of secret traits we weren’t aware of it is.” If it were true, Ivan would secretly be a possessive little shit. …But he would also just generally be Ivan. He was affectionate, kind, somewhat standoff-ish, and very adorable really. But the last one was really just Keith’s opinion… When did he happen to form that?

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

When he was brought home again, Ivan left Keith’s side and went into the room. It probably had to do with all of the time he had spent in there. John greeted Keith and Ivan, Ivan mostly ignoring him for favor of the room. All day, those who weren’t working tried to find a solution for their condition, the number never answering even after being called once every two hours. Keith sighed, checking his phone just in case he had missed a call while working.

…Nothing. He decided to try one more time before bed. He also go not answer. He put his phone on the charger for the night, gave John dinner and went to bed with Ivan, pulling him up under his arm so he wouldn’t fuss all night.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

In the morning, Keith fed everyone, then took a bath with Ivan, much less of a disaster this time since he was getting used to things. He stripped him in the bathroom, letting him hold onto his shirt while he washed him so he wouldn’t panic. When they were done, he dressed him in his own clothes and gave him the jacket he had worn yesterday, washing the one he had given Ivan. The day was spent the same as the last… And this continued with minimal changes for two weeks.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

There was a pounding on the door- it was harsh and cold and it roused Ivan before it did Keith. The boy nuzzled closer to Keith, gently tapping his chest with his fingers. Keith hummed in reply, not opening his eyes. Ivan kept tapping him, eventually licking his cheek to wake him- that worked. “I-Ivan what are- d-don’t do that!” Keith had instantly been woken up by the act, some part of his brain preferring it to be Ivan even if it could have been John, so it was a gracious thing that he was right. He then heard the pounding on the door and looked at Ivan’s pouting face, realizing why he had woken him the way he had.

He got up, patting his head gently and putting on a pair of pants over his boxers before answering the door. Ivan tried to follow at his heels as he had been doing for a little over a week straight now. Keith stopped, turned around and pointed towards the room. Ivan sulked, but went back regardless. Keith had gotten him to as such after a while without much resistance- a kind of trick even.

When he answered the door, a girl stood before him, face flushed and angry. “Are you Keith Goodman!? The one who keeps calling my mother?!” She yelled up at him, looking no older than Karina if not less so. “I… What? Y-Yes I am!” He replied, completely taken aback by the small whirlwind that was at his door. “Stop it! She’s mortified! Leave her alone!” She screamed at him- Keith heard the door to his room open. “J-Just one sec-“  
“No! You’re going to listen and agree! Leave! My mother! Alone!” She screamed at him- the door opened more and Keith had to push her out and shut the door, whipping around and yanking Ivan into his chest before he could get passed him to the door. He was practically growling and squirming in an attempt to get to the girl behind the door who had been yelling at him. “Did you just push me?!” The girl yelled from the other side of the door. Keith gently stroked Ivan’s hair, shushing him and trying to get him to calm down. “Ivan it’s alright please calm down… I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry I have a dog and he can get aggressive, I’m sorry!” He called to her, technically not lying. He could- it just wasn’t John he was referring to.

“Listen, I don’t know if I had the wrong number or something, but if I didn’t, I really need to talk to her about a NEXT.” Keith called to her, pulling Ivan down and continually stroking his hair. “Shhh, Ivan… Relax…” He cooed to him, getting him to look at him and not the door. “I don’t know what you heard, but she doesn’t want to talk to you stupid reporters or weirdo college kids who were interested anymore! So leave her alone!” The girl yelled, getting Ivan to look away from Keith and back at the door. “No, no, shh…” Keith used both of his hands to push Ivan back on ground level and then get him to look at him, quickly placing one back on top of his head to stroke his hair, the other to hold his jaw in his direction. “Listen, I’m not either of those, and if I could only have a moment to talk to her I’d be really appreciative… I’ll even pay you, please!” Keith tried bargaining. He wanted Ivan back to normal… This wasn’t him. This childish, animalistic person wasn’t Ivan…

“Suck it!” The girl yelled from behind the door. …Fine. Keith moved and opened the door, Ivan quick tackling her to the floor. “…I’d really appreciate it if you’d let me talk to her.” Keith reiterated once more, Ivan’s eye twitching he was so angry with her for yelling at Keith, his ears alert to any noises and teeth bared. The girl took in a sharp intake of breath at the boy on top of her. “…Miss, this is my friend Ivan. Now if you don’t mind…” He tried again after realizing she wasn’t replying due to shock. “…G-Get him off…” Keith reached below the jacket collar and yanked on a red one around Ivan’s neck. He had placed it on him when he heard someone at the door- just in case.

Whenever someone came over, Ivan tended to be more aggressive over Keith. When they were out in public, it was different. So, he only placed it on him when he knew someone was coming over or if someone was at the door. He would use it to pull him off or hold him in place. He didn’t like to… But Ivan really looked like he was going to hurt the girl. Ivan heeled, still giving her the same look he had before, but now was at Keith’s heels. “…He’s… He’s a dog…” It clicked in her head why he had pushed her out of the doorway to his abode.

“…What exactly did you want to talk about with my mother?” She asked, her eyes trained on Ivan who still clearly wanted to tear her apart. “…If her husband ever changed back to normal, and if not how she…” He hated to ask this… He didn’t want to ask this. “…And if not how she coped with it.” The girl finally looked away from Ivan and up at Keith. “…You better get a leash for him, but I’ll take you…” She offered. Keith’s entire mood changed. He let go of Ivan and clasped her hands, thanking her several times. He ran inside, ran back and grabbed Ivan and then ran back inside. “I just need to get ready really quickly, I’ll be right out, please make yourself at home!” He offered to her. “Oh, um, what’s your name?” He asked, half pushing Ivan into the bathroom. “…Maria. Maria Ascotti.” Keith nodded, giving her a smile before disappearing into the bathroom with Ivan. He’d have to call Barnaby!

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

The four of them were brought to a small apartment complex, one of them being shared by an older woman and her daughter. It was cramped and full of plants, and a pet snake buried beneath some of them in a cage. The room had terrible lighting and was cramped, the paint peeling and dull brown. The girl brushed off her spot on the couch before sitting. Both Kotetsu and Ivan were on leash. The woman looked over them, and then walked over to a recliner chair and sat. “…You will sit. This is a long story and I’m sure you will have questions.”

The pair did as they were told, Kotetsu at Barnaby’s feet and Ivan sitting on Keith’s lap. She first started with “…Have you been treating them well?” The pair looked over at one another, then to the woman and nodded. She chuckled and nodded. “If I myself hadn’t gone through it, I would have made a remark of the opposite due to the leashes… But after a while, you come to find you need them the more of them you lose.” Lose? “Um, I’m sorry what do you mean by “lose”, Mrs. Ascotti?” Keith asked, worried for Ivan. And Kotetsu too. Both of them of course. But Ivan mostly. The woman sighed, looking out a small section of window that wasn’t hidden by her plants.

“…The girl who you’re looking for, her name is Maddie.” Barnaby found this information odd. “May I ask how you know?” The woman scoffed and her daughter looked away from everyone. “…She was my daughter.” They were both shocked by the news. Is that why she hadn’t been answering her phone?! “Then where is she right now?” Barnaby asked, leaning forward eagerly. The woman shook her head. “I have no idea… She left me a long time ago.” But… That was her daughter. Her… “…I’m so sorry to make you tell us something like this… However, I must ask you to continue.” Keith said sternly, his voice full of regret prior when he first spoke. The woman nodded. “I know. I wasn’t going to stop just because you were “sorry”. Do you know how annoying it is to have your phone go off every two hours a day?” She asked, scoffing at them, but with a smile that let them know she wasn’t angry over it.

“But continuing… My mother was a NEXT as well, which is where she probably got it. We noticed from a very early age she was good with people and lots of them liked her. Even people who you’d think wouldn’t get along with her adored her… But when I realized what she could do, I knew why. I’ll skip all of the boring and personally heart breaking stuff.” She waved her hand in front of herself as if trying to remove the memory from before her eyes.

“…My husband. He was never very loyal, you see.” The woman gave them a regretful smile. “But he was never cruel to me or my children… Never. Maddie noticed this as she got over and became so upset with it that she started yelling at him for it. She started _manipulating_ him. She became conscious of what she was doing. And all went well for a while… I knew it wasn’t right to let her do something like that, but… But I wanted him to love me the way I loved him.” Her eyes were welling up and her daughter got up and went over to her in an attempt to comfort her, but was waved away as her mother shook her head, sniffing.

“After a while, she slowly let him have control over all of his actions… And the moment she did, he cheated again. She became so enraged that she willed his entire being to act like the animal he was. I tried to talk her into letting him out of it, but she refused, calling all men animals and spitting on her father before leaving… She said she’d never come back so long as I was loyal to such a snake… So to answer your earlier question… You lose them. Slowly but surely, they become less and less human as time goes on.” She spoke gently as she removed the snake from its cage and held it. “…This is my husband- or was.”

Barnaby and Keith looked on in shock and horror. Kotetsu was doomed to be a tiger while Ivan was doomed to be a dog…? “She… She can change them back, can’t she…? Can’t she?!” Keith asked desperately, his fingers digging into Ivan’s. The boy pulled away from him and looked at him confused as to why he was clinging so hard. The woman resumed her look out of the window. “…I don’t know. I honestly don’t think she ever has.”

Barnaby stood up and stormed out with Kotetsu, hissing about how she was such a waste of time. “This trip was worthless… She was no help at all!!! **_Fucking_** …!” The door slammed and Keith apologized for him. The woman shook her head and let out a weak laugh. “It’s alright… He just wants his friend back is all… I know I eventually got angry at her too… I don’t blame him for reacting like that.” The woman gently held her hand out to Ivan, who just looked at her, but not with boredom like he usually did. Keith knew he was shy and clung to him, so it was odd to watch him actually react to her. He sniffed her hand, but then pulled away, but reacted all the same. Keith pet his hair, trying to hold back tears. If he couldn’t convince her to change Ivan back…

He removed Ivan from his lap, putting him on the floor and standing up. “Thank you so very much for your time Mrs. Ascotti.” She nodded to him and he pulled out his wallet. “…Boy what are you doing? Put that away.” She lectured, standing up and gently putting the snake back. “Er, I was just-“  
“I knew what you were doing, it was a rhetorical question, now put it away. I didn’t tell you that so you could pay me. If I did, I’d be talking to more reporters like the idiot I was.” She closed the cage, staring at the snake within for a moment.

“…Um… I have one more question… Do you know if she changes them into animals based on her personal opinion of them or based on their personalities?” The woman looked back over at Ivan who was sitting by Keith’s feet. “…Well what do you think? Do you think that type of dog suits him, yet alone a dog at all?” …Keith nodded. “Well there you go. Don’t doubt yourself so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of much help…” Keith shook his head. “No, thank you very much. At least we have a name now. That’s got to be worth something.” She took in a deep breath, hoping it was.

Keith eventually left with kinder goodbyes than the one’s Barnaby had given her. He walked home with Ivan, keeping him close so the leash would be less noticeable. When they got in the door of his apartment, he felt tired. He had slept just fine and it wasn’t that late, yet he felt so tired. He removed the leash from Ivan as he shut the door and went for the room while he wandered off somewhere.

This girl… This girl had potentially ruined Ivan and Kotetsu’s lives… They may never be themselves again… Ivan may never… Keith put his arm over his eyes and started crying out of frustration. He couldn’t do anything for either of them…! Maddie was the only one who could, and they couldn’t find her! And even if they could with her name now, who’s to say she’d comply?! Who’s to say she’d help them?! And why should she?! She had grown up with a sack of shit for a father! Who’d ever trust another man when the one who was supposed to care and protect his daughters couldn’t even-

He felt a weight on his chest and a wetness at his cheeks. He removed his arm and found Ivan, giving him a worried expression and licking away his tears. Humans didn’t do that… Ivan shouldn’t be doing that. Keith sat up and held him close, sobbing into his shoulder at his own incompetence. Keith pulled away, kissing his forehead over and over with both hands on either side of his face while mumbling, “…I’m so sorry, Ivan… I’m so sorry…"


	2. Chapter 2

Four weeks. It had been over four weeks since Ivan and Kotetsu were plagued with their animalistic tendencies. Barnaby was more irritable over everything and was quick to snap at everyone. Keith seemed fine to everyone, but he was less social and his scores had dropped lower than normal, even if he was still first. Sometimes, he surpassed everyone else and was very indifferent about it. The moment work was over, he was home and being greeted by John and Ivan, stealing away into his room and hunting down Maddie by any means necessary after feeding them. He noticed Ivan had taken to eating dog food like candy now. That upset him and he’d lecture him for it. He was still human… Still human…! 

Today, there was a knock on his door. He put a collar on Ivan and answered it, finding Nathan and Pao-Lin. “Alright hero, time for a break~!” Nathan cooed, yanking him out of the house. “W-What- no I have to-“  
“We’ll watch him.” Pao-Lin spoke from behind him. “You and Barnababy have been _far_ too serious ever since you found Maddie’s mommy! So, tonight, you’ll both take a break and go out for a drink or something. You’re not allowed home until one a.m., ciao~!” Nathan shoved him out of the house, tossing his shoes at him and closing the door.

…Did he just get kicked out of his own house?

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Barnaby and Keith both went out to drink. They both came back angry. Barnaby screamed at Antonio and Karina and kicked them out, slouching against the closed door while Kotetsu came over and tried to comfort him. Keith used fewer words, but was just as cold. “…You two… Out.” He slurred, glaring at the pair. Ivan was still awake. Of course he was- he couldn’t sleep properly without Keith now. Pao-Lin left without a word and Nathan gently patted Keith’s shoulder. Keith resisted the urge to swat him away. Ivan came over and sat in his lap, licking at his face. Something was wrong, but he wasn’t crying… He didn’t know what else to do, but something was wrong…

Keith sighed heavily and pulled Ivan close. “…I’m sorry…” He kissed his forehead, resting his lips there for a long while, Ivan not moving, before pulling away. He stood up, picking Ivan up as well and carrying him to bed with him. He dressed Ivan for bed, which tended to just be underwear, a t-shirt or something of the like and one of Keith’s jackets. He removed his own clothes, having issues with his pants and just huffed and laid down, the mess of rough cloth still around his ankles. Something was wrong… Ivan registered that, but couldn’t place it… So he just kept licking at Keith’s face and whimpering. “…Ivan please stop…” Keith grumbled, petting his head and pushing him down so he could rest his head atop Ivan’s.

The boy proceeded to lick his collar bone. Keith groaned and pulled him back to up look him in the eyes. “What?” The boy studied his expression, then licked his nose. Keith sighed and tried not to cry. He had already done that before coming inside, he didn’t need to do it again. They could blame the redness on the alcohol if they wanted… Ivan licked his nose again- and Keith caught his tongue between his teeth. The invisible hero was shocked and sat there as such until Keith let go. “…Stop it.” He pulled him close again and stroked his hair, just wanting him to go to sleep already…

But he didn’t. He was worried about Keith. In turn, Keith didn’t sleep until Ivan had fallen into requiem, knowing he was upset as well. Ivan would doze- but then wake. Keith would doze, then register some of Ivan’s fussing and wake again. It didn’t matter how much he stroked his hair- it didn’t put him to sleep. They eventually took to just staring at one another most of the night. They would watch the other doze and wake, they themselves dozing and waking.

Keith noticed the little creases Ivan had under his eyes. He noticed that the boy had freckles. It was barely noticeable, but he did. You’d have to be as close as Keith was to notice them, but they were there. He found himself counting them and losing count as he dozed, his fingers gently stroking his cheeks as he stared. He noticed a small scar near his hairline that was close to his cheek bone. He noticed how his skin was ever so slightly a different tone at his eyelids than it was elsewhere one his face. He traced the bridge of his nose, feeling how his nose came up at the end and made note of that as well. He noticed so many little things about his facial features… So many little things… And caught himself wondering about the rest of him.

He took one of his hands and inspected it, making a mental map of every single crease and line and scar. He made note of the length of his fingers compared to the others and how his nails had been getting longer than normal. No… Were they always that way? He made note of his wrist and found an old burn scar on his right hand. He noticed the spaces between his fingers were rougher than the rest of his skin. He noticed the skin between his fingers on his right hand were coarse at the joints. He noticed his arms had peach fuzz on them and had small little patches where it wasn’t present. He noticed his elbow had a beauty mark on it. He noticed when he held his hands together that he laced his fingers.

He noticed that his breath hitched in his throat when his sides were touched. He noticed how his chest rose and fell, when he kissed at his neck and sucked on his Adams apple and could feel the faint vibrations of an even fainter voice as he did so. He noticed how warm the skin on his hips felt and how they dipped inwards. He noticed how he arched when his shirt was taken off and how quickly his fingers were laced at the back of his neck again. He noticed how his knees pressed together and how his hips moved when he put one of his nipples into his mouth.

He noticed how his toes curled tightly when his fingertips were past the elastic of his pants. He noticed how he fussed when his stomach was kissed and how he gasped when Keith’s tongue delved into his bellybutton. He noticed how his fingers knotted themselves in his hair when he inched lower, but neither pushed nor pulled at him. He noticed how he barely separated his knees when he removed his underwear, but left enough room to do so. He noticed the color differentiation on his penis from the tip to the base. He noticed how he had foreskin.

He noticed how he fussed and breathed irregularly while being scrutinized. He noticed how he fussed even more the closer Keith got with his mouth to the head of his penis. He made note of how he grew in his mouth and how he tasted and how his knees pressed on either side of his head. He made note of how his legs kept twitching and one was risen higher than the other. He made note of the taste the tip of his penis gave off and how it differentiated from the rest of him. He noticed the amount of saliva along with the mix of precum he had accumulated inside of his own mouth. He made note of how he arched just his lower back and hips, his shoulder blades still pressed into the sheets. He made note of how got his own air caught in his throat along with small squeaks.

He made note of the popping noise that came when he removed himself from Ivan’s penis and the slurping noise that he made. He made note of the whimper that left him. He noticed what type of face he made when he was gripped in Keith’s hand and stroked. He made note of how the gasp he made while their penis’s were being grasped at the same time with the same hand had been different from the one when he had licked his stomach. He noticed how he made an effort to watch what Keith was doing while trying to bury his face in his shoulder.

...And he noticed how he made noise when he came- a strangled, airy, yell. Some part of his brain remembered that meant he was happy. The other part was taking his facial expression as he came. He noticed how he panted and then took Keith’s fingers and licked and sucked them clean. He noticed how his tongue worked between his fingers and at his palms. He noticed his mind wandering to Ivan sucking him off instead the way he was his fingers. He noticed the amount of time that Ivan’s tongue was inside his mouth. He noticed how even with the same hand, he still wanted to be petted. He noticed how he fell asleep rather easily on him afterwards.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Keith was going to hang himself. The hang over was no help. He had… With Ivan he… He had taken advantage of him. Keith was instantly mortified with himself the moment he had woken and registered a memory. A little alcohol and look what he was doing to his friend… Friend… _Right_. Because Ivan would still consider himself that after he was back to normal (if he remembered)… _If_ he turned back to… No. He would. He’d give up life and limb for him to make sure he was! ...But he’d need to apologize, whether Ivan remembered or not… That wasn’t fair to him… Keith got up, careful not to wake him, and showered. He then dressed himself and made breakfast. Ivan came out, rubbing his eyes and seating himself. Keith gave him his plate and he ate awkwardly like he normally had been doing, mostly using his fingers. Keith couldn’t watch due to the memories that kept resurfacing every time he licked his fingers.

Keith stuck to his toast and his fifth glass of water. Water per glass of alcohol to fix the hangover or something like that… God did he drink the entire bar? Ugh… He felt awful… Emotionally, mentally, and physically… Well minus a bit over two hours or so- but that made his mental state hurt worse just thinking about it… Nathan called to make sure he hadn’t died or killed himself. He was tempted to do the latter, honestly. He looked up things on Maddie, not working today. He couldn’t… He’d only get in the way. Ivan sat at his lap and licked at his fingers when Keith stopped petting him, nearly giving him a heart attack each time.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“I’m going to murder this brat.” Barnaby grumbled while pulling up a picture of Maddie in high school. It was to the point where they were trying to contact people she used to know in hopes that they could find something. It was like she had shown up in their lives just to drop out of existence… Keith closed out of his browser and stood up, Ivan glancing down at him from the ceiling fan. “…Come on, Ivan.” Keith said, and the boy complied, jumping down and following him. That was probably the first time he had given something akin to an order and had Ivan comply so smoothly in front of everyone- it shocked them.

Keith stopped by the doorway, some part of himself lagging in realizing what had just happened until that point. He turned on his heel and looked down at Ivan who was standing behind him. He stared up at him and it was silent was everyone watched… Eventually his tail started wagging. Keith rubbed his face with his hand, then used it to pet his head. “…Come on…” Ivan happily followed…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…Sit.” He sat down where he stood. “…Come here.” Ivan came over and sat on his lap, facing him. Keith sighed. He had been doing this for about an hour now. Ivan had yet to mess up a command. That however wasn’t the issue. The issue was that he was following them in the first place. He even gave him some outlandish once like “bring that here” pointing to some random objects. He told him to speak, and he let out this pathetic barking noise and Keith tried not to crumble into a pile of dead human liquids. He was too cute… And therein lied the problem. He was a human. And his friend. Yet he was barking and taking orders and… And he had… “…Kiss.” He pointed to his mouth and that order had probably been the quickest one executed yet.

He felt guilty… But (it was also pleasureable) it just goes to show how much he actually understood. He could register all of those words still… Did he have something do to with how they were processed? The fact that he was directly speaking to him? Keith tried something else, gently removing Ivan’s fingers from around his neck and mouth from his (a tad reluctantly). “…Ivan bring me the remote on the dresser.” Ivan got up and did as he was told, bringing it to him and resuming his spot on his lap. “…Bring me the phone.” He did as he was told. “…Call Barnaby.” He tipped his head. No good? Ivan stared at the phone, confused. “…Dial two.” Ivan pressed the number. …Alright then. He gave him the rest of Barnaby’s numbers to call and then took the phone, as it rang he tried to see if he could get him to speak- actual words.

“Ivan say…” He glanced around his house and decided for something easy. “Say Keith.” Ivan barked, Keith sighed, Barnaby answered his phone. “Yes?” Keith shifted Ivan’s weight on his lap. “Hi, it’s me. Just curious, but have you tried giving Kotetsu orders?” He found his hands comfortably placed on Ivan’s waist to hold him still. Ivan licked his cheek, and he held a finger out to him, mouthing “no”, making him pouted. “Yes. He’s terrible at that.” …Really? “Do you think it has to do with his personality or his animal type?”

“What makes you think that?” Barnaby asked from the other line. “Well I just tried something out with Ivan and he understands a lot still. I even asked him some weird ones like to bring me the phone and call you. I even gave him direction as to where things were and he understood.” There was a humming from the other line. “...Kotetsu- no. Down. Bring me that.” There was a crash and Barnaby sighed. “…He brought it. Wonder if it’s because they’re eager to please?” Ivan tried to lick Keith again and he held out his hand again- which Ivan quickly buried his head under. Oh… He wanted to be petted. So he manipulated the situa… Wow. Considering what was wrong with them… It made Keith wonder if they could change them back like this.

Keith and Barnaby discussed methods of taking care of them, what they found out with them and the like, but the biggest highlight was to find out that they still understood a lot. Something phrases or the like were lost on them, but they mostly understood so long as it was directed at them specifically. Keith was honestly shocked when he found out Barnaby rarely used the shock collar on him. “I’ve only had to use it about six other times excluding the two in front of everyone. He tends to be pretty good, just hyper and never wants to sit still. …I… I let his daughter come over the other day.”

Keith caught himself taking in a deep breath. “…How’d she react…?” There was a long pause from Barnaby. “…I… I’m letting her stay here until we either fix him or until he actually turns into a tiger… He acts different around her. He’s calmer and more protective and plays in a calmer manner with her. She cries a lot… She tries to hide it from both of us, but she cries a lot. I really… I just want my partner back…”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Bonjour, heroes.” Came the call as a clicking of shoes entered the room. “I have some news for two of you in particular.” Keith and Barnaby instantly looked up at her, their partners looking at them and then Agnes. “…We found someone else who has recently been put in a similar state as our boys.” Keith and Barnaby both shot up from their chairs, a gasp or some form of shock coming from everyone else in the room. “Where?! I’ll help kick her ass!” Karina yelled, her hands clenching so hard her nails had to have been cutting into her skin, her teeth grinding so hard she must have been taking a layer off of them. 

Agnes pulled a computer out of her bag, a map on the screen. “Here.” She pointed to a location, then zoomed in on it. Barnaby and Keith were instantly out the door, their “pets” at their side. Everyone else got ready as quickly as possible and followed after them.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

She was here somewhere… She was here somewhere…! Keith and Barnaby hunted for the face that they had burned into their minds. They would find her…! If it was the last thing they did, they would find her! Keith had shown a picture of the girl to Ivan. “Ivan, find her.” The boy nodded, and then was gone, assisting the hunt. Barnaby did the same for Kotetsu, who grew serious due to the way the order was given. All of the heroes were scouring the town for her.

A ringing came from their wrists, and everyone answered. “…I found this stupid slut and I’m going to kill her if someone doesn’t come stop me.” Came Karina’s voice. They were shocked at her tone, but no one was going to correct her. She gave her location and disconnected. Keith and Barnaby contacted Ivan and Kotetsu, telling them to come to where they were, making them easy for the other to find. Once they met up with them, they went as quickly as they could to her location.

…And there she was. A bored looking girl with a Harajuku sense of style. It was no wonder they couldn’t find her… She changed her outlandish look every day. Compared to how she looked when Karina last saw her, it was like she was a completely different person. She was never stable. Blue Rose was before her, fists clenched and teeth bared. She really looked like she was going to kill her.

The girl had multi-colored hair with varying hues of orange, blue, and blonde. Her hair came down to her chest, but half of it was shaved in a way that looked like graffiti with thick black outlines on the words “Destroyer of Hu-Man”, the insides bright colors of hot pink and neon green. Her red and purpled based graphic-t depicted a war with everyone dead in a cartoonish fashion. The graphic-t was too big for her and showed off her pastel colored bra that depicted cherry-trees in bloom. Her black shorts had uneven legs, one coming down to her knee, the other barely past her thigh.  
Her suspenders with two different colors of brown and orange and her stockings she had on under the shorts were ripped excessively. She had on cheetah print creeper shoes with spikes and a wallet composed of nothing but hair and hair accessories for children in her hands. She had rings on each finger and silver in various holes in her face and ears. “…Can I help you, heroes?”

Nathan raised his hand with a “Yoo~hoo~! Yes you can. First, I’d like to point out those shoes don’t match your… “outfit”, honey.” Maddie narrowed her eyes at him, her eye make-up making it look like she had bird feathers coming from her eyes. “Oh, please. You and your obnoxious hot red can fucking suck it. It’s disgusting.” She held out her hand and snapped her fingers. “Why don’t you become something more… Fashion sensible?” Nathan didn’t give a retort and Maddie gave a wide, toothy smile. “…Much better.”

And with that, everyone realized something was wrong. They all looked over at Nathan and realized he was “pecking” at his outfit like a bird. She had turned his mental state to that of a bird! “Anyone else- oh wait…” Maddie cocked a smile at Barnaby and Keith, whom both had Ivan and Kotetsu at their sides. They both glared at her so intensely, Medusa would have been proud. She was cocky… That was for sure. “Listen, I’m not in the mood today. I’m supposed to go out for lunch with the gf and you’re all kinda holding me up. So why don’t we call it even and we all can be on our ways, yeah?”

“ _Even_?!” Barnaby spat. “…Yeah. Even. I mean, considering how _outnumbered_ I am, I think I’m doing pretty good, don’t you?” Barnaby stormed over to where Blue Rose was, taking a fighting stance. Keith ordered Ivan to stay and stood on the other side of her as well. Maddie rolled her eyes and groaned, making an extra effort to tip her head backwards as she did so. “…Fine. You look like an annoying mother hen or- you know what, I’ll let your brain decide.” She held out her fingers towards Barnaby.

“Wait! What the hell is your problem?!” Blue Rose yelled, stepping forwards. “…All men are animals. May as well.” She said with a shrug. “Are you kidding me?! Just because daddy was a shit bag, you want to take it out on everyone else?!” …They knew. Maddie narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at them. “…You’re dead meat, bitch.”

“Bring it, you fashion disaster!” Blue Rose lunged, and so did Maddie. “Stay back- you’ll only get in my way!” Blue Rose yelled back to the guys. And as much as it hurt them… She was right. With a snap of her fingers, Maddie could have them writing on the floor like bugs…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Blue Rose panted next to Dragon Kid, both looking weak, Maddie across from them doing the same, but she held her head high. “…Not bad slut-princess and wanna-be-boy-brat.” Blue Rose sucked her teeth and Dragon Kid stood up, baring her weapon at her. “Seriously though, why would two wonderful girls with such potential be hanging around a pack of disgusting, sex-starved men?” She asked, cracking her neck. “They’re our friends!” Dragon Kid retorted. Maddie snickered, biting on her bottom lip that was losing its purple lipstick color to hold in the laughter. “Friends? Are you serious? You got a horny dog, and rampaging tiger, and a flamboyant bird over there! I don’t even want to know what the rest of them would end up as! You two have so much potential! It’s be wasted by them being near you!”

Maddie held both of her hands at her sides, palms facing the sky. “You’re fucking diamonds, girls! Don’t be outshone by them trying to steal your light!” Blue Rose widened her eyes, being taken a bit aback by her. She was outgoing and bright… She was center stage like this. She wanted that for them as well… She wanted them to be natural- not have to wear costumes that showed off more leg than it needed to. She wanted them to be appreciated. And she was right… That wasn’t fair. Karina had to be sexualized to be noticed. She had to go and fall for someone stupid like Kotetsu… All Maddie wanted was… She wanted them to… To- no! Blue Rose shook her head, holding either side of it. She could manipulate the mind. That’s all she was doing!

Karina could love whomever she wanted! She loved him because he was kind! She could wear whatever the fuck she wanted! She could wear skimpy clothes and still kick this fashion disasters ass! The guys could have their own shows if they wanted and she’d play a side character- but goddamn it she also had her own stage! She also had her own role to play and they were her side characters! “You can go suck your narrow minded-feminism!” Karina yelled, pulling out her guns and shooting them at Maddie.

She hadn’t noticed that Pao-Lin was also having doubts when Maddie spoke. She didn’t notice that she was doubt a lot of her choices in things she had done. Doubted even being a hero… Why? The guys could handle it just fine, so was she really needed…? She was awkward and… Useless over a lot of things. She was a girl who couldn’t even help take care of a baby! How embarrassing was that! She needed help for something like that…! It was pathetic… She got mistaken for a boy a lot… And was okay with that… Was that bad? Shouldn’t she be wearing a dress or something…? Did she feel shame for being a girl in a world like this? Is that why she dressed like that? Then Karina yelled at her. She wasn’t falling for her bullshit. Her life choices were her own and no femi-nazi was going to take that away from her.

Dragon Kid raised her weapon and aimed it at Maddie, charging in after Blue Roses shots. She amplified them- water and electricity and all. Maddie screamed, getting hit with almost all of them. She took off running and the pair followed her. When they lost sight of her in a back ally maze, they both nodded to each other and split up to find her. They corner her- but then Maddie snickered, holding onto her wounded shoulder. “…Come on, girlies. You totally ruined my lunch date. Can’t we call it quits for now?” Blue Rose raised her head so she had to look down at Maddie. “No. We’re not done here until you fix our friends.”

Maddie groaned- loudly, making exaggerated body motions as she did so. “Why should I?! I’m just making them what they should have been!” Dragon Kid lowered her weapon. “…How many reasons do you want?” Maddie blinked at her, confused. “…Hah?” Her mouth was open wide and a purple eyebrow raised over the dual-colored contacts in her eyes. “I said how many reasons do you want as to why you should. I can give you one hundred right now as to why you should- about twenty involve the fact that we’re winning right now.”

“But you’re fighting for guys! Not for yourselves! You’d be doing so much better if you were fighting for yourselves! They’re maggots that’ll forget this in a week!” Blue Rose aimed her gun at her. “You’re wrong! They’ll owe us _dearly_. The only reason why they “feel they have the right to forget” is because we allow them to. We’re not trying to rack up debt with them or make them “owe us” anything. We’re doing this because _we_ want to. We’re doing this because they’d do the same for us in a heartbeat if not quicker!”

Maddie spat on the floor. “…Well sweet-ass, looks like their hearts have stopped moving.” She took a step backwards and dropped into a man hole. Dragon Kid was after her the moment her foot took a step back and Blue Rose followed suit. Her creepers echoed on the floor of the sewers- and then there were more… And more… And more footsteps. “Have fun, ladies!” Maddie called as she disappeared around a corner, a heard of men as different types of animals coming from the other direction and separating Blue Rose and Dragon Kid from her. “Our objective isn’t to fight them- we just need to stay on her!” Dragon Kid nodded, holding up her staff and electrocuting all of them enough so that they wouldn’t be able to move, giving Blue Rose the opportunity to run past them.

She then made the floor completely ice and they all fell, Dragon Kid jumping between them and meeting up with Blue Rose behind them and running ahead while she froze the pathway off. Dragon Kid listened for Maddie’s footsteps, and Blue Rose listened for Dragon Kids, each following the other. Blue Rose eventually caught up to Dragon Kid, and then they heard the footsteps stop. “She either hit a dead end or found a ladder, let’s hope it’s the first one!” The rounded the corner- and were upset with both options. This wasn’t her. It was a monkey-man. “…You’ve got to be kidding me! She could be anywhere!” Blue Rose complained, shooting ice at him and running back. “Let’s get above ground, she’s got to come out somewhere and she’s not hard to miss.”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…We lost her… We’re so sorry…” Blue Rose and Dragon Kid bowed their heads so low to Barnaby and Keith that they were touching the ground. “…Please don’t do that…” Keith helped them both up. “We both know you tried your best…”  
“But Origami and Tiger are still…! And now Fire Emblem is…!” Blue Rose objected. Keith gave her a tap on her head. “…It’s alright… We’ll think of something. Think about it like this- she gave us information herself.” Blue Rose was confused. When had she…? “She has a girlfriend.” It clicked. “And with how she dresses, you’d think she’d be easy to find, but where could she go where she wouldn’t?” It was all coming together.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

They went to various locations with crazy fashion, asking around for Maddie. However, whenever they showed someone a picture, no one knew her- or at least as Maddie. “Oh my god, you got a pic’a CG?!” Barnaby looked at the eccentric boy (girl?) confused. “CG?” Wasn’t that the name for a picture file or something to do with video games? “Color Goddess! Her fashion sense is always original and cool and she’s not afraid to do something crazy! Once you see her, you know it’s her, but she’s so outlandish by the time you realize it’s her, she’s in a different outfit and looks like a totally different person! Do you know how many people try to copy her? Some random the other day swore up and down they were her. She’s so cool…”

So they were right… She did constantly change how she looked… The question was, how drastically? “Hey man can I pay you for that?” Barnaby looked at the kid before him and spawned an idea. “…I need you to show me other picks of CG. I don’t want them, I just want to see them. If you can do that, you can have this.” The kid freaked out. “You serious!? Aw man! Dude, there’s like a fuggin’ shrine for CG! Come on, I’ll show you.” Barnaby followed the kid, sending a message to everyone that he had potentially found something.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

The first thing Barnaby noticed was that that “shrine” had nothing but boys in it. There were pictures of Maddie- er, CG everywhere. None of them even looked like the other. Not a single one. “See? So uh… Can I have that now or what? Having a personal pic’a CG that ain’t in the shrine is hard to come by, man.” Barnaby looked at all of the pictures of Maddie. Goth Lolita, punk, elegant,… The list went on and on, and there were some that couldn’t even be categorized. He pulled out his phone and went to take a picture- but was instantly denied. “Hey, woah man, no!” A kid jumped in front of the picture of Maddie, another stole his phone. “No, bro. Single pics only, no duplicates, none on the internet.” Another spoke as if reciting a creed.

…Seriously? Barnaby sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry. May I please have my phone back?” The kid with his phone looked him over, then handed it back cautiously. He’d have to bring everyone here in person then… “…Yo, bro, can I have my pic or what?” The kid from earlier kept pestering. Barnaby looked at the wall of pictures of Maddie and got lost in his own head for a moment. He then tossed the picture of Maddie in her latest ensemble to the ground, a heard of hormonal teenagers going after it while the older ones watched from afar would probably try to buy it off of them later or jump them for it.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…This place?” Antonio asked, looking at the run-down shack with boys dripping out of its every orifice. Barnaby nodded. “…It’s like a storage closet yet alone a _shrine_.” Barnaby walked ahead of him and pushed open the door. “Don’t say that in front of them- they’ll freak out and probably try to kill you.” Once they entered, there was an instant distaste for Karina being present. “Hey! Yo, no girls allowed! Get the fuck out!” One screamed, instantly going over to Karina. She back up hurriedly, almost falling over her own feet. “W-What…?” Others quickly became interested in what was going on. Karina was quickly being crowded by them. Antonio quickly came up behind her and helped out her, gently clenching her shoulder. “…We’ll wait outside.”

That only left Keith, Barnaby, and Pao-Lin. Apparently, they hadn’t caught on that she was a girl yet… It was actually advantageous. “Never seen you around before- new fans of CG?” A taller kid asked- no he wasn’t a kid… He looked like he was in his twenties at least. Barnaby quickly nodded. “We think we saw her today and became generally interested. I asked around and eventually ended up here.” He nodded, flashing them each grins. “Cool. Goddess’ll be totally psyched to know she has new fans.”

“Does she come here?” Keith asked, noticing how he worded his sentence. “Huh? Nah, brother. Goddess calls _you_ out. It’s like you hear her voice in your head after listening to one of her broadcasts and you just… Go. They say sometimes you black out because she’s too wonderful too look at in person.” So she can mind control them from a distance so long as they could hear her? And what “broadcast”? Is that how she suddenly had all of those men come attack them down in the sewers? And if they blacked out, it meant they didn’t remember a thing… “Is there a broadcast today anytime?” Barnaby asked, the young man nodding. “Hell yeah. Goddess is gracious in her talks with us.” The way they spoke of her… It was if they really did revere her as a goddess… All three of them decided to stay for this “broadcast”.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

There was a radio that was busted and broken placed in the center of the room. It wasn’t plugged into anything at all. Everyone was sitting like they would at a stadium to get a good look at the radio. Barnaby looked at the others with a raised eyebrow. Was this really going to do anything? All of the boys around them were deathly silent, one sneezed and they all looked at him with threatening eyes. They honestly wanted to hurt this boy… All to hear Maddie. Clearly she had left some kind of residual affect in their heads…

A pounding bass and a woman speaking over it before Maddie actually spoke- her background music. “Hiya, booooys~!” Came the cooing from the radio. It was working… It wasn’t plugged into anything, yet it was working. The moment she started talking, it was as if her voice was echoing inside their heads the way it would an empty room. Something was wrong… This wasn’t right. _Why don't you answer me? I bet you're busy talking to some fucking slut Fucking skank... Is she hotter than me? Would you fuck me? Are you gay?_ The music spoke under Maddie. “So, today I had a really shitty day… The date with the gf was ruined and I got jumped and shit. Shout-out to the boys who came to help me out~! So because of that and all the mourning, tomorrow’s theme is death. See if you can spot me! So like my shoulder really fucking hurts and…”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

When the “broadcast” was over their heads felt heavy and they barely remembered what Maddie had been talking about. The only thing they remembered was that the theme for tomorrow was death. Keith also swore to never listen to the radio again. The music she had was so weird and he was grateful he forgot most of it. They had no idea what that meant. Barnaby felt like he had just found a bar and drank it. He just wanted a glass of water… Pao-Lin literally just wanted to go home and cry, her head was reeling so badly. “Oh man, CG is so awesome. What’d the newbies think?” A boy asked, kicking his feet off of a crate.

“They look like they’re reeling still, bro. Give ‘em a minute.” A young man next to him said. Pao-Lin was slowly but surely slouching forwards, her head feeling like it was made of pure steel. “Woah, kiddo, you alright?” The same young man from earlier came over and tried to support her- she smacked him away. “…James, take me home…” She grumbled to Barnaby, attempting to make her voice deeper than it was. She was going to say his real name at first, but then she thought that wouldn’t be smart. She also finally got to insult him if he got the joke. Did she make the joke right? James was typically the name of an American butler, right? Oh whatever… Barnaby stood up, helping her stand and tapping Keith several times. “Come on…” Keith got up sluggishly, but followed none the less.

When they exited, Karina and Antonio were waiting off by a tree, to each their own nervous manner. “You’re back!” Karina ran over to them, looking at them with eager eyes. “Did you get anything?!” Keith held out his hand to her to get her to stop. “Nothing but a pounding headache… And tomorrow’s theme being death- Ugh, I _feel_ like death…” Barnaby was practically carrying Pao-Lin now. “Um… Do you want me to-“ Before Antonio could even finish his sentence, Barnaby was handing her over and sinking to the floor. “…Someone call a car, I can’t…” He slurred, holding his head. Keith just wanted to coddle Ivan and go to sleep… “What… Happened in there?” Karina asked looking over to Antonio who just shook his head- he was as clueless as she.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Keith flopped face first into his bed. Ivan followed him and sat next to him. He watched him for a bit, then nudged him with his head. Keith grunted and lifted up his arm for Ivan to crawl under. He did so and nuzzled into him. Then licked his chin. Keith grunted again, then pressed their foreheads together. “…My head hurts… That girl who did this to you is nuts, I swear…” He sighed, kissing his forehead and closing his eyes afterwards. “…I just want you back to normal… I shouldn’t be adjusting to this, but I am and that’s not fair to you…” He mumbled as he started stroking his hair. “…I feel like by adjusting, it’s kind of my way of giving up and accepting the situation that’s not fair to you… I’m sorry, Ivan…” Keith kissed his forehead again and then went to sleep.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

The next morning was the usual. Wake up, eat, bathe interchangeably depending on when Ivan woke up, get ready to leave for work. Keith pet Ivan’s head- and then Ivan let out this long whimper. Some part of him must have registered that when Keith pat his head, it meant he was leaving. He had done it for over four weeks now every time he went out without him. Keith instantly started apologizing. “Ivan I’m sorry…” He pulled him into his chest and stroked his hair, the boy whimpering into his shirt. “I’m sorry I have to go… Please don’t be upset… Oh no, please don’t cry… Ivan, no…” He bent down and wiped the tears that were falling, kissing his forehead repeatedly and shushing him. “It’s okay, I’ll be back, don’t cry…”

Ivan kept crying and Keith would have felt horrible for leaving him like that… But he couldn’t get him to stop crying. He couldn’t leave if he kept. “Ivan, please… Don’t do this to me right now…” Keith sat down on the floor, Ivan crawling into his lap and still whimpering. “Ivan… Ivan,” Keith took put his hands on either side of his face and made him look at him. “…Stop. I mean it. Stop.” Ivan’s bottom lip trembled, but he stopped making noises. Keith sighed, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t cry…” There was a whimper, and an order to stop. A sniff and then a whimper and an order to stop. He pulled away, standing up, and patting his head- and Ivan started crying again. “Stop.” He ordered, pointing a finger at him. Ivan jumped, stopping for only a moment before he resumed crying.

Keith groaned and sat down on the floor again, holding his head in his hands. He just wanted to go to work… He couldn’t call in right now… He just needed… He couldn’t think. He just wanted Ivan to stop crying and let him go to work… He knew he didn’t want to be left here, but he needed to go but he couldn’t just leave him and crying but he wouldn’t _stop_ crying and- “Ivan, _shut up_.”

The boy jumped, shaking and shocked at Keith’s tone, his voice no longer making noise. He looked up, angry, but the emotion quickly melted into guilt when he saw Ivan’s face. “…No, no, I’m so- Ivan!” The boy had ran off towards his room, leaving him alone. He sighed, debating his options. He could go to work now… Or he could make sure he was alright… He’d be late, but Ivan may try to run away… He sighed, getting up and brushing off his pants and going into his room. “…Ivan?” The boy was curled up under the blankets, the jacket Keith let him wear today tossed onto the floor. He sat down on the bed and sighed once more, patting what could have been his thighs.

The boy didn’t respond and sniffed from under the blankets. Keith tried to gently remove the blankets from him, but was meet with resistance. Keith crawled over to him and hovered over him. “…Ivan please come out.” The boy didn’t make an effort to move. Keith leaned down and kissed where his head would have been. “…I know you’re stressed… I am too… I’m sorry…” He sat next to him, petting his head through the blankets. The boy sniffed and peaked out from under the blankets. “…Hi.” Keith opened his arms for him and Ivan was quick to bury his face in his stomach. “I know… I’m sorry…” He gently stroked his hair, his cheeks, ran his fingers down his back…

He could always say that his head was still hurting from yesterday… That wouldn’t be fair, but… At least Kotetsu was left alone with his daughter. Ivan was practically alone not counting John. He’d seen them interact after that had made a truce- they basically ignored one another except for when it came time to wait for Keith to come home. Ivan looked up at him and Keith stopped for a moment, looking down at him and studying his features again.

…No, he shouldn’t do that. The last time he did that… Ivan leaned up and kissed him. He blinked with semi-wide eyes and looked down at him. Ivan did it again and nuzzled into his shoulder, partially pouting. “…You want me to stay home with you, today? Hm?” Keith gently rubbed behind his ears and Ivan practically melting into his arms. “That means you have to let me go tomorrow, okay? If they really need me today, that also means I have to leave you. I still also have to patrol la-” Ivan kissed him again. He pulled away and stared at him, Keith staring back and noticing his tail wagging out of the corner of his eye.

He sighed heavily and flopped over onto his bed with Ivan, pulling out his phone. “Hello? Yeah, I don’t think I can come in today… I thought I’d be able to do it, but I still feel like crap… Yeah, I’m sorry…” Ivan watched him as he spoke, his tail wagging still. “…Mm-hm. Yeah, I’ll still try to do that if I’m feeling better later. …Yeah. Okay. Bye- thank you.” He hung up and Ivan kissed him again. “Yeah, yeah… I know you spoiled brat.” He kissed him again, being greedy in his affections towards him. Keith gently pushed him away. Ivan smile and buried his head under his hand and Keith pet him, sighing again. “…What to do…?” Ivan rolled over so his stomach was on Keith’s as his tail wagged.

Keith took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out. “…Hi.” Ivan kissed him again and Keith didn’t bother pushing him away again- it wasn’t like he was trying to elicit sex from him. He just wanted to kiss him. Keith knotted his fingers into Ivan’s hair, sitting up and resting on his elbows. Some part of his brain registered that this wasn’t good. He’d have to let Ivan go eventually… Once he was back to normal… He started thinking about if Ivan would remember.

It would be for the best… But thought made his chest tight. Some part of him didn’t want Ivan to forget- he just didn’t want to deal with the embarrassing “sorry I totally took advantage of you hey can we still be friends and potentially make out because I now find you attractive” part. He just wanted Ivan to be normal again, but he also wanted him involved in his daily routine… He wanted to wake up with him and make him food, but have him discuss how he slept. He wanted to bathe with him, but have him complain that he was scrubbing his back to hard or something… He wanted to go to work with him and come back and plant kisses all over him…

But he shouldn’t be thinking things like that. Keith tried to pull away from Ivan, but he clung to him and wouldn’t let him go. He straddled his lap and never let their mouths separate. He wanted him to keep kissing him… But Keith couldn’t do that. He had a hard time breathing and keeping his head on straight and his pants up and the contents down. He tried to push the hazy, drunken memories out of his head of Ivan that he still needed to apologize for. Drunken ones could potentially be forgiven, sober ones, not so much… So this was bad. “Mn… Ivan…” Keith spoke between kisses, his Shiba putting his tongue in his mouth. He tried to push him away with his hips, and realized how much of a bad idea that was when he pressed downwards to escape his fingers. He couldn’t do this…

He would never be forgiven for something like this… If Ivan were to remember it all, whether he wanted to act like this or not, the fact of the matter was that Keith should have been in control of his actions and not- Ivan pressed downwards again without the prompt of Keith trying to remove him. Keith quickly flipped them and had Ivan below him and held him in place. He pulled away, licking some of the saliva that had left his mouth. “No.” Ivan pouted. “No. No, you’re not going to- no, stop the whining, no…!” He was letting out short spurts of whimpers and clinging to the front of Keith’s shirt.

And Keith realized something. He may have been drunk, but Ivan wasn’t… He remembered clearly what had happened, yet didn’t run away or protest or anything of the like… And he was prompting it again- wasn’t he? Or was that just Keith’s own head rolling? He could… But Ivan could hate him forever for it. Ivan was fussing beneath him, gently tugging on Keith’s shirt and whimpering. …It… It was his own fault, he was only complyin-

Keith tore himself away and grabbed his phone. “Hello?”  
“Barnaby does Kotetsu ever get all… Heated? What do you do to deal with that?” There was stuttering from the other line as Ivan clung to Keith’s back and he was made acutely aware of his presence. “I- t-that never happens, try asking Antonio, he has to deal with Nathan on a regular basis! Besides, we did decided he’d be dealing with him since the girls are the only ones who can fight Maddie.” And then the phone was hung up. He called Antonio while Ivan nibbled at his unoccupied ear and Keith tried not to- “Hello?”  
“Oh, great. Antonio, I need some help here!” Keith quick said into the phone, trying to push Ivan away. No. Bad. Down- Ivan too! “With what? I’m already dealing with Nathan. I can’t babysit anymore.” The tension was getting to him. He removed Ivan from his person, turned around and quick kissed him and mushed him into the bed. “How do you deal with Nathan… You know being Nathan towards you?”

“…Hah? Well for the most part I just keep telling him no and he calms down after a while and finds something else to do. Even as a bird, he does the same thing.” Ivan sighed and pressed his chin to Keith’s leg. “…And if he doesn’t?” Ivan made an almost bored biting motion towards Keith’s crotch. Great.

“Well I go hide somewhere for a while I guess. If he finds me, I just run and hide somewhere else.” That probably wasn’t going to work with Ivan… If the kid could manage to get up onto ceiling fans, what was him locking himself in the bathroom going to do? If anything, he’d probably start whining… “…Alright, thanks…” He grumbled, looking down at Ivan who’s tail kept wagging. “Um, Keith is something the matter?” Ivan popped up and kissed him again, his tail wagging faster. Keith gently pushed him away and he looked as ecstatic as he had when he had first given him his jacket to wear. “…Kind of.”

“Is Ivan being all… Nathan-ish?” Antonio asked, his voice no more than a whisper. “…Yes. And I’m having a hard time.” Keith regretted saying that, but Antonio interpreted it as him having a hard time getting him to leave him alone- not a hard time holding back. “I’m sorry. Give him something to do or play with? I don’t know. What did you do for John?”

“Got him neutered.” There was a long silence. “…Oh. Um…” Ivan was kissing all over Keith’s neck… And he finally snapped. “…You know what, I just thought of something. Sorry to bug you.” He hung up the phone and tossed it on the dresser. “…Ivan, I’m only going to say this once. If you remember this, it’s your own fault. It’s ridiculously shameful for me to be taking advantage of you like this, but I’m also going to point out that if you honestly didn’t like me, you wouldn’t keep trying to do things like that. If you remember and have the urge to beat me up, feel free to. But for now…”

Keith removed Ivan from his person and pressed him into the bed, holding his wrists tightly so he couldn’t move. He fussed, trying to get Keith to let go, letting out the occasional whimper. Keith kissed him, gently licking at his jaw and kissing his neck, making Ivan relax. He wasn’t drunk… He was keenly aware of everything. Before, he noticed little things- now he was taking it all in and registering it. He could feel his chest rising and falling and hear him breathing. He could feel the warmth his body was radiating. He only needed one hand to hold his wrists and even then, he probably would have kept his hands there if he was told to. But he didn’t want his hands there. He removed both of his hands and used them to feel him.

He felt each of his ribs and the way his body arched. He felt the way they contracted when he inhaled sharply. He felt Ivan’s knees press into his stomach as he tried to close them. He felt Ivan’s fingers tense in his hair the lower he got on his body. He felt the reluctance in them when he had to remove them to take his shirt off. He saw them quickly come back to rest around his neck and felt his nails scrape his skin. He watched his waist fuss and his shoulders roll as he kissed his collar bone… He watched how his waist pressed into the bed as he ran his fingers down his legs. He felt the texture of his skin and the heat emanating from him.

He watched his face turn a bright flush of pink as he removed his boxers. His legs wound around the other to hide himself, biting at his bottom lip and breathing deeply. Keith felt a mean streak coming on. He had been so persistent, so he had to have known he was going to be looked at- he had inspected him last time. He separated his legs, putting one on either side of him and grinding his jeans into his flesh. Ivan squeaked, his hands moving from his neck to Keith’s belt loops. He whine and fussed, pressing his heels into the bed to get some distance. “…Did that hurt? I’m sorry…” Keith leaned down and kissed his neck, undoing his pants.

Ivan breathed deeply, burying his noise in Keith’s hair and clinging to his shoulders. He had his ankles locked behind Keith’s back, but was still fussing and burying his heels into him. At the rate he was going, Keith’s back would be raw… He reached behind himself and grabbed his ankles. “Try to relax with that, alright?” He asked into his ear. Ivan shuddered with a faint whimper and pressed his waist into the sheets from the reverb of his voice. Keith let go and finished removing his pants, following up with his shirt which required the gentle removal of Ivan’s fingers from his neck. Ivan watched him with hazed eyes, his mouth agape enough just to barely show his tongue, and with eager heels digging into the bed.

…Keith wanted to make a mess of him. He bent down and gently kissed his forehead. He didn’t know how to have sex with another male. He only knew how to have sex with women. He considered looking it up later, but then that would just mean that he would seriously be thinking about Ivan outside of just pressured temptations. He couldn’t allow himself to do that… But he wanted to. Maybe if he remembered and still wanted to… Keith pushed those thoughts out of his head and pulled away, inspecting all of Ivan’s body.

He wasn’t small like you would have assumed, and he wasn’t petite and feminine either. It made him wonder what exactly he found attractive since he had never been attracted to another male before- but then he had all of these little things he enjoyed about him. Was it all of those in one collective space that made him love him? The minute details congregating into one body that was currently flush and bare for him…? The color of his hair, his ridiculously faint freckles, the way his nose was slightly curved upwards, his smile, the dip in his hips, the spark in his eyes when he was angry, the way his toes curled, the way his fingers felt wrapped into his own, how he looked when he was sleeping, how he flinched when he got scared, the way he pouted, the way he tried to cover up what a messy eater he was, the constant glances from across the room with those lavender eyes that always looked tired, the way his hair curled… Things like that.

He leaned down and kissed him, grasping at his hips and pressing his own to his- the heat was scorching. He liked him. He liked Ivan. Even if he were to hate him, he’d still try to get him to like him again. He wanted Ivan to feel the loud pounding in his chest that he was feeling… He wanted to get Ivan back to normal so he could interact with him more. He wanted to get into fights with him. He wanted to have him tell him about his day. He wanted Ivan back completely… But for now, he’d just make his heart race and hope he’d remember the feeling when he got him back to normal. Not _if_. _When_. He was going to find Maddie and make her fix Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been working on this project for Japan for English and the fashion department of places like Shibuya, Harajuku and the like struck me, so I had to make Maddie wear some crazy shit. Lol I couldn’t write Maddie in without listening to the Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt soundtrack. The song she had playing during her broadcast was “Internet Friends” by Knife Party. Ironic music for a psychopath.  
> Anyone want the T&B mirror to the event? (basically what they did while this was going on.) Yes? No?
> 
> This started off as a oneshoooot~! And now it’s noooot~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like thank Nicole Dollanganger for giving me my ending for this story (because Maddie’s character was making this more difficult than it needed to be).

When Keith had to get up to go patrol, Ivan actually put up very little resistance- actually, none at all. Even when he bent down and kissed his forehead, followed by a pat, he didn’t whine or cry or go after him. He took his hand and kissed it, then turned over and resumed his after-somewhat-sex-nap. Keith made a mental note of that fact that he shouldn’t have, but now it was stuck in his head and wouldn’t move. He would not make a habit out of that, he would not make a habit out of that…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Ivan- Ivan no whining, please…” He sighed, snatching him up and tossing him on the bed, showering him in kisses, removing his clothes in the meanwhile. This wasn’t a habit. This was not a habit. It was completely Ivan’s fault anyways… He whined practically every time Keith left. He even tried doing it the night before- it just made him more tired when he had to do it again in the morning. Maybe he should try something to tire him out more the night before… No, then he’d never get up… Keith was getting way too good at giving another male a blow job.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Every day, one of the three who had went to the “shrine” for Maddie had listened to her “broadcast” not remembering a thing and coming back with a pounding headache and could only remember the theme for tomorrow. “…Do you think it has to do with what she wears?” Karina eventually suggested. “How do you wear “death”?” Keith proposed, raising an eyebrow while his fingers worked away at Ivan’s hair. “Black and white. In America, black is the color for death isn’t it? In Japan, it’s white because of Shinto practices I think. She could pick one exclusively, or do both depending on what she knows. This would have gone better with Nathan if he wasn’t…” She sighed, looking dejected at the floor. “…How is he?” Karina asked Antonio, whom he had been staying with. “…Alright. He always seems to be color coding things. He tends to steal a lot of my clothes and make a kind of bed nest out of them and keeps trying to get me into it to… Yeah, he’s fine. What about Kotetsu?” He asked Barnaby.

“…Not so much… I couldn’t get him to leave the house today… He just stayed with Kaede all night and he seems really upset lately… He doesn’t even want to run around anymore, he just keeps sulking… How’s Ivan been?” Barnaby asked, looking over at the pair. Keith looked down at him, head in his lap, practically asleep. “…Getting to be less like himself I’ve noticed… He’s gotten very clinging and cries more often. I honestly planned on leaving him home today, but… Every time I go to leave, he starts to cry. The type of dog he is… He doesn’t make noise unless he’s feeling something extreme.” It was like they could feel themselves slipping away the more time went on… He couldn’t allow this. “…We really… Need to find her…” Keith stopped petting Ivan, which woke him up. Keith lowered himself to him and held his head for a moment, trying not to cry at the thought of losing him for good.

“…I’m sorry… If we hadn’t let her get away-“  
“Don’t start that again. You did everything you could in your position. No one blames you, so stop apologizing.” Keith cut in. It was quiet for a moment before the silence was stabbed as brutally as a reply could be in their situation. “…I blame her.” Everyone looked over at Barnaby. “…C-Come on now, you’re just angry-“ Antonio attempted, but was quickly cut off. “You’re _damn right_ I’m angry! This is my partner and I practically can’t do anything while I have to watch him slip away- _with his **daughter** _ in my house! Do you know how hard it was to not try and fight her?! To let them handle it and have them _fail_?!” Karina shrunk into herself as if she were the one being yelled at over Antonio. Pao-Lin started shaking and looked over at a nearby wall.

“…They’re our friends too, you know…” Karina mumbled. There were so many things a few of them wanted to be say to him to prove he wasn’t the only one in pain. Karina adored him. Keith had to watch the person he realized he was in love with sleep in his bed and day by day be more of a pet than a friend. Antonio had to watch his best friend slowly slip away like he was dying and another friend do the same in his home… It was painful for all of them, so no one was really blaming Barnaby for lashing out, but they knew where he directed his anger wasn’t right either.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Everyone was tense as they set out again to look for Maddie. Today’s theme: Rebirth. Agnes suggested that everyone keep their own ideas as to how that could be translated into fashion to themselves so they wouldn’t cloud one another’s judgment with their own opinions. Keith gave Ivan an article of clothing he had acquired from Maddie’s mother with her smell still on it, hoping they could find her with that.

The day went on with no fruit to be had for the dying bird of flame. Everyone was called back. Keith called Ivan and didn’t get a reply. He tried again- he still knew how to answer it, didn’t he? He did it this morning… He tried again- and the noise from the other line was unmistakable- then the line hung up. Sky High made a mass call. “Guys, Ivan found Maddie, we need to find him ASAP, Agnes can you do something?”

“I’m on it, everyone meet up at Sky High’s location!” Everyone did as they were told and the longer it took to find Ivan, the angrier Keith got. “I think we’ve found something using his bracelet. Here’s the location, better hope it’s still on him.” Sky High was there first, not caring if the others could keep up or not. That noise… He had grown to tell them apart. That one was distress.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Hello, all~ Like my new accessory?” Maddie asked, her new ensemble being a compilation of rags that somehow managed to work. Rebirth- she had made an entirely new ensemble out of old garb. The “accessory” she was referring to was Ivan. He was being stood on top of with one foot, a leash on his collar. “He’s a cutie, ain’t he?” She cooed, looking down at him as she dug her heel into his back. He let out a whimper and looked as if he was about to start crying. “LET HIM GO, MADDIE!”

“Oh~ Aggressive, aren’t we? Get attached to your mutt? Or maybe just his helplessness as you screwed him senseless.” She spat at him- then quite literally spat on Ivan. Sky High couldn’t hold it back- he charged for her. She held out her arm and was about to snap her fingers before Rock Bison jumped in front of him. He stopped short before his friend got on all fours and charged at her like a bull. She giggled and jumped out of the way, shouting “Ole~!” and clapping her hands together. She still had her fingers tightly wound around Ivan’s leash. Another one of their friends… Another! Barnaby was having no more of her bullshit or anyone else’s- he’d do this himself.

He charged at her while she was busy playing bull-fighter, grabbing her from behind and slamming her into the ground. Girl or not, he wasn’t pulling any punches for her- getting his partner back meant more than holding back on some brat with a complex. Her air supply was cut off and she couldn’t breathe for a moment, her world spinning. Her hands twitched and… “Barnaby, move!” Barnaby let out a fearsome growl as she snapped her fingers, attempting to tear the girl apart. “HEEL!” She yelled at him- and he stopped. She pushed him off, brushing herself off, her fingers still wound around Ivan’s leash. “Anyone else?!” She hissed, glaring at Sky High.

…Almost all of his friends were… It was just himself, Dragon Kid, and Blue Rose… They were losing… To a brat with a daddy complex. Keith held his hands up, showing his palms. “…I just want him back… Please.” She snorted, giggling hysterically at Sky High. “Make~ me~!” Blue Rose pulled out her guns and shot at Maddie, Dragon Kid attracting lightning to all of her shards. “Woah, serious today aren’t we?” She asked, running away and pulling Ivan in front of her. “Is somebody running out of tiiime~?” She cooed into Ivan’s ear loud enough so they could all hear. Sky High wanted to tear her mouth from her face…

“Let him go, Maddie.” Karina threatened, her guns aimed on Ivan. “Or what?”  
“You wanna fight like a girl or use cheap hostage tricks like a man?” Karina taunted- it worked. Maddie’s entire body twitched. “…Fine- not like he’s good for anything but anal, anyways.” She tossed him forwards so hard that you could hear his nose crunch on the cement. She yanked him back up with the leash and kicked him forwards again. “So I’ll just dispose of him~!” She cooed, smashing his head into the ground again, Ivan letting out an ear-splitting scream. Sky High attempted to go get him, but Karina blocked him, Dragon Kid running to get him. “Back off, tiny-tit!” She hissed, using Ivan as a yo-yo to fight her off.

Sky High trusted her to get Ivan back… Even if he ended up as a dog, he trusted them to do their best… He trusted them… It was all he could do. Rock Bison and Barnaby charged for Dragon Kid. She was taken aback by this and briefly paused, only to fall back. “We need to knock them out.” She stated, using Rock Bison as a hurdle while also avoiding him. Barnaby attacked her directly afterwards, causing her to almost completely bend backwards. Whatever Barnaby was, he was rabid…

Karina also realized something- if they could get her to a place where no one else could get to them…! They could win! She couldn’t call for help or a distraction! But where coul- “Sky High! I have an idea, but I need you to trust me!” He nodded immediately. After all… Trust was all he had at this point.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

…All of them… All of their friends were… Karina had gotten what she needed- Maddie in a ridiculously high location. However, by the time they reached the top, she had snapped her fingers and Sky High was hers, fighting Blue Rose and Dragon Kid. Dragon Kid had only avoided Barnaby and Rock Bison, both of them hunting for them down below. They managed to knock Sky High out, but now Maddie couldn’t call for help and neither could they- and to top it off, they were exhausted from fighting the number one hero. “…Give up?” Blue Rose asked, panting as Sky High fell. Maddie’s eyes darted around vigorously, looking for some kind of way to escape or call for help. She squeezed her eyes tight, hoping someone could hear her or her signal could be picked up. “Give it up, Maddie! You’ve got no more boys to call! Your little “broadcast” or whatever it is happens to be out of range all the way up here!” She opened her eyes, furious- then she stopped and looked at the pair.

“…Just because I choose to use my power on men, doesn’t mean that you’re exempt, sweet heart! Go get her, boy-bitch!” Maddie snapped her fingers- and Dragon Kid was turning on Karina. “Why don’t _you_ call it quits?! Seriously, why are you even trying so hard! Clearly, you lost! Why keep trying?” Dragon Kid lunged for Karina, her eyes hazed over. Blue Rose barely managed to avoid her. This wasn’t good… She’d most likely lose fighting Dragon Kid due to their ability types and her own exhaustion. “…I have to keep trying… I let them down before, I can’t do it again… They’re counting on me… They’re all counting on me…” All of her friends… Kotetsu, Ivan, Nathan, Antonio, Barnaby, Keith, and Pao-Lin… All of them. If she couldn’t win, all of her friends would be turned into animals… She couldn’t lose…! Everyone she held dear would be lost to her otherwise!

…That’s what this was now… A personal fight. Before it had been, but now… This was an all or nothing fight. She couldn’t lose here. Even if she beat Dragon Kid, who’s to say she could get Maddie to turn her friends back to normal? Was this fight… Even worth fighting? Somewhere in her heart of hearts, she could feel Maddie’s eyes on her- using her. But she was just so tired… She fell to her knees, Dragon Kid standing over her as the victor. She had lost. “…Please… I just want my friends back…” Maddie walked over, using her finger to lift Blue Roses’ chin and make her look her in the eye. “Why are you friends with these losers? Her I can understand,” She nodded her head towards Dragon Kid. “But the rest of them… They’re pathetic. They couldn’t even hold a fight with me for five minutes, so why? Why be friends with them in the first place? They’re not smart! They’re rash and abrasive, among other things that men typically are.”

“You’re wrong…! You may see them as that way, but you’re wrong! Each and everyone one of them has unique traits that make them kind people! Sure they have their faults- doesn’t everyone?! What gives you the right to judge them only on their gender?!” Karina was trying not to cry. All of her friends were… They were gone if she couldn’t convince this girl to change them back…

“Tiger is one of the kindest people I know! Everything he does he does for someone else! Yes, he can be a hazard in how he goes about things, but if he needs to tear down a building just to save _one person_ he’ll do it without regret! Origami is quiet and hard on himself to the point where it could be unhealthy, but if you give him a job, he’ll dedicate himself to it like nothing I’ve ever seen! Fire Emblem can be really, _really_ annoying if you let him, but goddamn it he’ll be the first to tell you it’s alright to be happy with yourself and you can look good while kicking ass _and_ he’s ambitious! Rock Bison has been friends with Tiger for years and is so completely loyal it would take your _obnoxious_ brain washing cult bullshit to make him turn his back on us! He’d publicly embarrass himself before betraying us! Barnaby can be quick to judge things and can come off as cold, but he’s one of the most emotionally stable people I know considering all that goes on with us and with him personally! He’s housing Tiger and his daughter while he’s like this and he’s barely complained about it! He’s watching his partner slip away from him because of _you_ and I’ve only heard him mention how much pain he’s in **_once!!!_** ” Karina wasn’t upset with him for yelling anymore. She had no idea how much pain he had to be in- she really didn’t. Kotetsu was _living_ with Barnaby. She only saw him every few hours or so. He had to see him every day like that… She was glad he yelled. She wouldn’t have realized this about him otherwise.

“You may get to think Sky High is selfish and all about his HeroTV score, but the reason why he tries to get such a high sore every time lets him feel like he’s doing his job right! Every number is a person’s life he saved or a crime he stopped from happening! Even when he’s not being recorded, he’s out doing his job! I’ve seen the guy out of costume stop a theft! And you may pick on Dragon Kid for being boy-ish, but she’s able to put herself up here with all of us at such a young age! She’s our equal! She’s not below us in any way! I’d kill to have her ability at that age! So if you don’t give me all of my friends back and these wonderful traits about them that make me want to try harder, you’re going to regret it you fashion train wreck of a skank!”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Karina was sobbing hysterically from the other side of the glass. All of her friends were… They were still… She had gotten Maddie arrested. She had done it. It took some more physical force after he lecture, but Maddie had agreed to not turn her into an animal with a “I wanna fight fair with a lady like you” or something like that. Blue Rose had won, but that didn’t mean all of her friends were instantly better. Ivan and Kotetsu couldn’t talk anymore. Barnaby was something from the Lagomorpha family, but was extremely aggressive unless he was around Kotetsu. The man would have to either gnaw on his long ears or put all of his weight on him until he calmed down.  
Antonio was a bull who Nathan kept pestering, but kept other “pests” away from. Pao-Lin was an iguana, and Keith was a Rough Collie. Blue Rose constantly attempted to persuaded Maddie every day to change them all back to no avail. The girl in her cell had her fingers bound so they were of no use to her. Every time Blue Rose came to see her, she would remain silent until Blue Rose started crying- at which point, Maddie would laugh at her. All of her friends were gone… All of them.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Karina stroked the fur of the dog on her lap. He was quiet and asleep. She had cried for who knows what time that day. She was looking off into space, her mind elsewhere. She eventually stopped petting the dog, and it woke up and licked her fingers. “…I’m sorry Ivan… I just can’t do it today… I’m sorry…” She mumbled, picking up the dog and setting him on the floor. He followed her to the door, but didn’t follow her passed it as she left. She looked back over her shoulder at the dog that used to be her friend. She had failed… Ivan, Kotetsu, Nathan,… The rest of them were getting worse as time went on too… Kotetsu and Barnaby couldn’t even be around one another anymore due to Kotetsu starting to actually attack him now. Ivan and Keith could still be together, and the same with Nathan and Antonio. Pao-Lin needed her own room with extra heat however. All of her friends… All of them…

Karina turned on her heel and stormed off.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…Who the hell is this?” Maddie asked her guard ward, eyeing the girl in front of her. She had long, light brown, curled hair with brown eyes that had bags underneath them like sleep didn’t pose as an option to this girl. “…You turn them _back_. YOU TURN THEM BACK RIGHT NOW OR I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!” She screamed, running over to her and getting almost close enough to strangle her- a guard had to grab her and remove her. “YOU TURN THEM BACK! THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS, YOU BITCH! TURN THEM BACK!” Then it clicked with Maddie. This was that Rose girl, but out of costume. She had become so desperate, her identity wasn’t even an issue for her anymore.

Maddie started laughing. “You’re pathetic! Why not just drop the thought, huh?! Clearly it ain’t happening, hun! You’ve gotten so desperate, you’ve shown your face! They made you weak!” No! She was wrong! Her friends made her strong! She would still fight for them! Karina kicked and tried to pry herself from the guards arms as he carried her out.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

…It was like a zoo. There were no people to be seen… They were… Discussing what now…? Putting them out in the wild since Maddie wasn’t relenting…? Why? These were… Her friends… Sure they didn’t look and talk and act like them anymore, but they were all… Her friends… Her precious friends…

Karina held her head in her hands and started sobbing.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…What do you want?” She asked, standing before Maddie’s glass cage, completely defeated. “…Huh? You finally stopped making threats now and asked? How courteous, of you. I should fucking turn you into a cat or something, jeezeus…” She grumbled, rolling her eyes. “…Please…? What do you want, I just…” Karina hiccupped and held back tears. Maddie narrowed her eyes at her, glaring as hard as she could. “…For the snake to be removed from the garden.” Karina sniffed. “…What?” Maddie scoffed, shaking angrily. “My _father_ was a snake. I wanted him gone, but even after all he did, my mother still keeps him around- even like _that_.” Maddie hissed. “…Get rid of him, and we’ll talk about which one of your friends you want back the most.” She cooed, smirking at her.

…She was only going to give one of her friends back. One. “NO! THAT’S NOT FAIR!”  
“ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR, SWEET HEART! SO SUCK IT UP AND ACCEPT IT, OR YOU’RE NOT GETTING SHIT FROM ME!” Karina jumped, shaking. “…Wh… What can I do… To get the rest of my friends back…?” Maddie looked at her, then shrugged. “…Nothing.” Karina was shaking. There wasn’t nothing she could… There couldn’t have been… “…E-Even if I can get you out of here…?” She offered. “…That may be _two_ of your friends- but you’d still have four left. So tell me- which of those friends are more important to you?”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

…What was she to do…? What exactly did she mean by “get rid of the snake”? Well she knew but- did she want her to… To kill him…? She couldn’t think straight… Her friends… She was losing her friends… She couldn’t… She needed to vent. Karina approached her piano, hitting a single note on it, the sound reverberating throughout her and making her eyes well up. When was the last time she had written something- sung somewhere? How long had it been since Maddie had wound her life up so much that she couldn’t think straight? She sat down at the piano and decided upon something- another deal for her… Something she’d hope would reach her the same way Maddie’s pain had.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Maddie raised an eyebrow at her. “…You’re kidding. I told you what to do to get two of your friends back- selfish girl, aren’t we?” Karina felt her hands clench in a newfound desire to win- to get her friends back. “Please! If it makes you cry, you turn them _all_ back- if not I’ll settle for two and leave you alone. Please…!” Maddie scoffed, eyes rolling so far back they appeared completely white for a moment. “…No. All or nothing, princess. You were better off making that deal for the rest of them.” Was she really willing to bet everything on this…?

“…Fine. One other condition then-you don’t have to cry. Even if they well up, I win. Are we clear?” Maddie eyed her, gauging her for a moment before nodding. “Fine. Let’s see if your more woman than man and can resonate with me, sweetheart.”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Karina had Maddie, still shackled in only the best of restraints, brought into a bar she preferred to sing at after hours. It was just them and the guards, but they didn’t matter. Karina sat before a piano, her fingers shaking so terrible she was worried she wouldn’t be able to play it properly yet alone have her voice cooperate.

“…Well come on- I’m waiting!” Karina jumped at the boisterous voice that called to her, clearly taking joy in the personal show she was about to receive. Her fingers shook, her voice was likely to crack… But this was the only thing she could think of to do to get her friends back. She got Maddie to agree to it… So it was all she had, so she started to play.

“…He handed me a pair of pliers and told me to pull out his teeth because as long as he had them he would use them to do bad things  
You’re cold on the inside, there’s a dog in your heart and it tells you to tear everything apart  
My body’s covered in teeth marks, your bite’s worse than your bark  
You ruin everything you touch and destroy anyone you love  
You’re all over me

He’d sunk his teeth into the flesh of many others, infecting them with whatever was already inside him  
He’d broken all their hymens, cut them open and played inside them  
He’d hollowed out their bodies so they’d feel just empty as him

You’re cold on the inside, there’s a dog in your heart and it tells you to tear everything apart  
You draw blood just to taste it, you hold bones just to break them, you ruin everything you touch and destroy anyone you love  
You’re all over me…”

She stopped looking up at Maddie. She looked like she had never heard anything like it, completely taken aback and lost. “…You… You wrote that…?” Karina nodded, worried she was more shocked than oscillate enough to cry. “…For… For me…?” She asked, reassuring what she had been told. Karina nodded again. “…Play it again.”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

She was sobbing so hard the guards had to wipe her tears for fear she’d drown in them. Karina waved them away and wiped her tears. “…You have to change them back now- you promised.” She nodded, still sobbing. “…I… I know… Can… I want…” She looked so lost… She almost felt bad- almost. “Can you record it or something? And can I have it- please?” She asked through tears. Karina nodded. “So long as you keep your promise. Once they’re all turned back to normal, I’ll do that for you and you can listen to it as much as you want- hell I’ll never even play it for anyone else again.” Maddie nodded into Karina’s hand that had continuously wiped her tears for her over the guards’.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…It’s gradual- like how they changed into them. They’re not just magically gonna be humans.” Maddie said from behind the glass, a certain spark in her eyes seeming to have been dimmed. She stood before each animal that had been a human at one point and snapped her fingers, each reacting differently, but reacting all the same. “That’s alright- I said you’d only get it after they had changed back. If they don’t, you’re not getting anything and I’ll play it for the whole bar.” Maddie looked up at her, completely enraged. “Don’t you dare!” …How easy it was to manipulate her once you knew what she wanted.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Maddie looked at the disc the way a starving child would food. “Ah-ah!” Karina said, yanking it back from her reach. “Ugh, what now?!” She groaned. “…There’s one more thing I need from you.” Maddie looked like she was going to attack Karina for it if not let her eyes roll so far back into her head that they’d disappear forever in the vast nebula that was her brain. “What.” She said through gritted teeth. “...This.” Karina opened her bag and removed one more item- a snake. Maddie shrieked in terror. “NO, NO, NO GET IT AWAY!” Karina was taken aback for a moment. She was… Scared of snakes? But this snake was- she was… Scared of her father. She had turned something she was scared of into something else she was scared of…

“…Maddie… Turn him back… Please… Your mother said as soon as he’d have somewhere to go, he would leave her home.” Maddie briefly got over her horror to look Karina in the eyes. “…Y… You mean it…?! She means it?!” She asked, her hands clenched so tight that she was shaking her white knuckles. Karina nodded. “She said she’d come see you once he was turned back to normal.” Maddie looked down at the monstrosity in Karina’s hands. “…If you’re lying to me-“  
“I’m not. I’m not that low- unlike some.” Maddie instantly looked sour about the comment, but sighed. She had lost… This girl had come to manipulate the Color Goddess- she had come to find what she desired and then proceeded to play her like that piano. She had done it so simply! Like she was the black and white to her rainbow. “…On one condition.” Karina nodded, and another deal was made.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Ivan and Kotetsu took the longest to return back to normal. Words were harder for them to remember or relay, both of them getting easily frustrated. On occasion, their actions of animals would get mixed with those of humans or visa-versa. However, being in their position as well if not quicker to recover, their party was quick to accept them and their mistakes. Barnaby seemed to have a kind of silent understanding of his partner and let him fuss over his inability to talk all he liked, letting him know he’d wait for him to find the right words.

Keith tended to be able to understand what Ivan was saying or attempting to, reminding him of various words or phrases. “…Indeh… Indire… Ides…” Keith mused his hair. “Indirect?” he prompted, Ivan nodding. “…Um…” He glanced away from him and into the single booth of several being borrowed by them and their friends at a diner. “Can you please not do that anymore…?” He asked Keith, looking up at him through his bangs. Keith looked at him confused, then realized he had just been petting him. He quickly removed his hand, embarrassed. “Oh, I’m sorry!” He had continued to do so, even after they were in their current positions again.

Ivan didn’t say anything and shrunk into himself. Keith had noticed that he had been quiet shy and bet on one of two reasons as to why; He had always been this way, but no one had noticed because of how they never really interacted with him this much, or he was just embarrassed by the memory of it all. After all, he had done some embarrassing things as a dog himself that he remembered. …He did remember- right…? After all, Keith did, but Ivan _was_ a dog for longer, so… So…  
“…Ivan can I- …You know what, never mind.” He said, flashing him a wide smile. Ivan looked confused. “I just remembered, so it’s no big deal.” He replied, petting his head again and burying his fingers in his hair again. “…Keith…” Ivan grumbled, reminding him, which quickly alleviated the fingers from his person. He didn’t want to ask him now… This wasn’t the proper place… He would ask them when they were alone- just in case he did.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Ivan!” Keith called to him after their meal. The Invisible Hero stopped at being noticed, yet alone called on. He waited for Keith to catch up to him, flashing him a smile. “Do you mind if I walk with you?” Ivan looked him up and down, gauging him for a moment. “…You live in a completely different area than I do.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I know I just… Wanted to walk with you is all- is that so wrong?” Ivan looked at him with eyes that appeared to be apprehensive about everything since returning to his human form. “…No. It’s… Alrah… Alreh… Okay I guess.” Keith had silently fallen in love with his word blunders, some part of him wishing that they remained longer than they needed to if not forever really.

He walked alongside him in silence, his insides brimming with excitement at having Ivan back- his beloved Ivan! _Finally!_ He was overjoyed! But… Also embarrassed… They walked for a while longer, Keith debating on when to ask him about his memory. By the time he decided upon when to ask, they had arrived upon Ivan’s house. “…Well, I’m home. Thank you, I guess…” He mumbled, pulling out his keys and avoiding eye contact with Keith out of embarrassment for the entire walk and his inability to fill the silence. “Um, Ivan I… I need to ask you something first- i-if that’s okay!” Ivan stopped, key poised before the door’s lock. He hesitated, but pushed it in and left it there. “…Yes?”

“Um… When you were… Like that, do you… Remember anything?” Ivan looked at him with the same eyes he had been since his form was recovered. “…No. Did you want me to?” He asked, turned back to the key in the door and turning it. Keith’s heart sunk. “…Uh, no nothing in particular, really.” He laughed nervously, wanting so desperately to bolt. He would have preferred Ivan said yes and hated him than this… This… Emptiness. He wanted him to remember. He had decided that upon feeling this way. At least there could be blame placed as to why it had happened, but this… This was… “…Keith?” Ivan asked, tipping his head so he could look up at him, getting closer with the action.

…He could kiss him right now. He could grab either side of his wonderfully, faintly freckled face and mash their lips together and scare the shit out of him and confess everything to him right now. Tell him he had fallen in love with him while he had stayed with him. He wanted to intrude in his everyday life and become a part of it. He could have sex with him- as Ivan, not as animal Ivan. He could do all that right now- hell he could even be rejected! He could be shoved away or told that he wasn’t into that kind of thing. He could pursue him like in the movies and make him fall for him gradually but surely.

…But life wasn’t like the movies, and things like that didn’t happen in real life… Ivan was sure to push him away and be disgusted with him. He was sure to tell him that what he did as inexcusable, no matter the state- he already knew that- so he pulled away from him and those intoxicatingly wide, tired looking lavender eyes. “Ah- I’m sorry… I’ll be going now- good night Ivan!” He practically bolted like a scared animal with its tail between his legs.

He went home and shut the door, John greeting him, but seeming to wonder if anyone else was with him as well. “…You miss him too?” He asked, scratching behind his ears as his dog whimpered, still peering at the door for his missing house mate. It was best… To leave it like this, wasn’t it? To leave things as they were… And not bother Ivan with these inexcusable feelings with those unjustifiable actions.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Um… you know John misses you.” Keith told him after he had finished his set of weights. It had been over a month since they had all been deemed “officially” human again. Ivan looked over at his comrade who was now rubbing the back of his neck. “…You’re either lying or embarrassed- my bet is on both.” He said, smirking a bit at him. Keith jumped. “What- why do you say that? He does! He whimpers every time I don’t bring you back with me- which has been every day now that I think about it…” Ivan sat up from his toe-stretch, smiling at Keith. “…Not telling. And I’ll just have to come over and say hello, now won’t I?” He had just indirectly invited him over- it was progress. He could look him in the eyes now since he had practically bolted from his porch since asking him about his memory.

“Well I guess you will. Is tonight any good for you?” Ivan hummed, laying on his back for a moment. “…No, sorry. Gotta do lotsa hero stuff. Lots and lotsa hero stuff- I haven’t beaten this game since I got it- which was before this lovely dog incident happened.” He joked, shooting him a smile. “…But I guess it can wait since someone misses me so much.” Keith felt his heart throb in his chest and needed to remind himself Ivan was talking about his dog- not him.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

John was quickly at the door with a padding of his feet, wagging of his tail, and clinking of his collar. He seemed even more excitable upon seeing Ivan, completely disregarding Keith. “Hiya, buddy.” Ivan said in a higher tone than normal, kneeling down to scratch John behind the ears. The dog was quickly on his hind legs and licking at Ivan’s face. Keith almost felt although he were intruding in his own home- that or this awkward feeling was just having Ivan in his house and the memories that came along with it.

Ivan laughed a bit at John’s overly affectionate actions while Keith closed the door, setting the house keys in their proper place and removing his jacket. “Do you want something to drink?” He offered from the kitchen, Ivan still in the doorway. “If it’s not too much of a problem, sure.” Keith went to a cupboard and removed a glass, wondering why people replied like that. If it was really a problem, he wouldn’t have offered. Oh yes, getting him liquids he had obtained prior to even the invite and giving him some was _such_ a problem. Oh no. Keith caught himself chuckling a bit.  
“Something funny?” Keith jumped, looking to his left where the noise came from. Ivan had silently managed to remove John from his person and stood next to him. “Son of a- Try to make noise when you move, alright?” Ivan bashfully glanced at the floor, face flushing a bit. “S-Sorry…”

Keith sighed, petting his head- then quickly removing it with a hasty apology. “I’m sorry!” He thought he had grown out of that- or at least thought Ivan detested the action so much that he’d remember to stop. Ivan didn’t reply. He just let out a long sigh and it was quiet for a moment while Keith busied himself with getting Ivan a drink. “…Did you do that a lot- pet me when I was a dog I mean?” Keith stopped mid pour, thinking about how he should reply… Well… Honesty was supposedly the best policy… “…Yes. It was to the point where if I didn’t show you affection before I left, you’d cry.” He didn’t know why he went farther than a simple “yes”- indulging into further details only would lead to embarrassment. It was quiet as he finished pouring Ivan’s drink, handing it to him. He stared at it for a moment, not saying anything. “Ivan? Do you not like that kind? If you want I can-“

“I’m sorry… For any problems I caused you… I’m sorry… I’ve just been so embarrassed that I can’t act normally around you anymore… I can’t look you in the eye without thinking about what I could have done or how I acted, so I just… I’m so sorry… For any pain or trouble I cause you, Keith… I can’t even really…” He groaned and ran his hand through his hair, tugging at it, and furrowing his eyebrows. “…I’m sorry… I don’t even know what I’m apologizing for but I felt like I should-” Keith quickly took the drink from him, putting in on the counter, and put his arm around his shoulder, hugging him. As he did so, Ivan had removed his hand from his hair, emotions variating from angry to confused. “Ivan you weren’t any trouble, it’s okay… You were fine, I promise. If anything…” If anything he had… He had been the one to cause Ivan trouble. But he couldn’t tell him that… “…If anything you were the perfect house mate- considering and all.” He said, flashing him a wide smile. “So don’t be upset, okay?”

Without realizing it and out of habit, he had already threaded is fingers through Ivan’s hair again in an attempt to comfort him. Ivan didn’t say anything and kept his eyes trained on the ground, but if anything, with the way he was shrinking into himself, he was most likely embarrassed. Ivan reached his hands up and removed Keith’s from his head. Keith’s eyes widened, realizing he had done it again. God damn it! Ivan didn’t let go however. He lowered his hand down to his eye level and just started at it for a moment. He didn’t say anything as he placed it back on top of his head. “…It’s okay I guess…” He mumbled, still not looking him in the eyes. “…Just… Don’t make a habit out of it…”

Too late.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“My god it was the worst thing ever…!” Barnaby said, seeming to take joy in his own complaining. “Oh come on, he couldn’t have been _that_ bad!” Barnaby raised an eyebrow to Antonio’s comment. They were all together and quiet rowdy at that. “I mean compared to Nathan- I’d take Kotetsu any day.”  
“Yeah thanks for talking about me like I’m not here!”  
“Can you pass the sauce, please?”  
“Oh, shush.”  
“Well, Ivan was just perfect.” Keith patted the head of the boy who was mid-pass of said sauce, his entire body freezing up and he flushed. “Oh don’t even. You practically called someone every day for help with him.” Ivan shrunk into himself, still holding onto the sauce. “Well compared to both of your complaints, I’d much rather keep Ivan.” He pulled the boy a bit closer to him almost as if to further prove his point.  
“Sauce _please_?”  
“Here just use the extra on my plate.”  
“I… I’m sorry…!”  
“Ivan, you were fine, I told you that.” He patted his head again, while Ivan dared look him in the eye with his face on fire.  
“Uh-huh. I’ll keep your denial in mind next time you ask for help with something, Keith.”  
“Can I have a refill please?”  
“Oh, come on!” He yelled, his head snapping back to Barnaby and the rest.  
There was a loud yelp, and everyone was silent, eyes trained on Ivan. “…I… Er…” He shrunk into himself more, quickly removing himself from Keith and the table.  
“…What just happened?” Keith shook his head, confused and got up to go after him. He knew, actually. He had his fingers on Ivan’s waist with him practically in his lap and he must have squeezed his waist a bit when he was rebutting to Barnaby. Thinking about it now… It was a wonder he didn’t try to pull away or complain- then again, it was Ivan and everyone was loud, so there wasn’t much room for complaints. But he could always get away- couldn’t he? Actually, he was more surprised no one said anything about it.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Ivan!”  
“Just… Please go back inside with everyone else, I’ll be back in a minute, so please don’t…” He mumbled, but Keith had already approached upon him and had his wrist in his hand. “Ivan.” He said sternly again. The boy didn’t reply and kept his eyes trained on the ground. Keith quickly placed himself in front of him in his line of vision, taking his hand from his wrist and putting both on either side of his face. “…I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it and I should have. I’m sorry. Next time yell at me or something okay?” He offered with a smile. He glanced away, shifting feet. “…I can’t…”

“Can’t?” Keith reiterated. Ivan nodded, his cheeks seeming larger than usual with Keith’s hands on either side of his face. “Why not?” He removed his hands from his face, taking to holding both of his like he was a child. Ivan seemed to practically writhe and pull himself away from him. “I… I just…” He huffed, running his hands through his hair again- and Keith realized something. He had been doing that a lot lately- mostly when he was stressed out. He had actually seen him forget he had his hero suit on one time and attempt to do so. He ran his hands through his own hair when Keith wasn’t there to do it for him. Honestly he… He was practically in love with him.

He had this ridiculous urge to kiss him again. Nothing spectacular- just a peck on the nose or cheek or… Or mouth. That would suffice. “…You just?” He prompted again. He was quiet for a moment and Keith gave him that moment so he could think. “…I don’t even know how I want to say this- where I want to start, I…” It was more than what just happened. He was also upset about other things. “…Well, I hear the beginning is the best place to start.” He offered like something out of a horrendous novel. Ironically enough however, Ivan seemed to calm down a bit.

“…I…” He paused, looking at Keith with hesitant, but resolved eyes, studying him for a moment. “…I lied. We can start there.” Keith stood up, taking his hand and taking him over to a bench nearby. “Lied? About?” He asked while walking him, sitting down once they reached their destination. “…Remembering… I do… I just didn’t want to… I thought it would be easier if I pretended I didn’t…” His voice slowly trailed off into a mumble.

…He… He knew? Keith was honestly shocked. Was that why he had kept acting weird around him since? That had to be why… So then… Keith quickly slid off of the bench and pressed his head to the ground near Ivan’s feet. “Ivan I’m so sorry!” Ivan’s eyes quickly grew wide as he became aware of others watching because of how extremely Keith was apologizing. “I-It’s fine just please get up- seriously stop people are staring…”

“It doesn’t matter. What I did was inexcusable and I need to apologize for it and do my best to make it up to you until you feel I have and even then...” And even then he’d still feel like this huge sack of shit with a really weak will when it came to Ivan. “Okay, okay! Just get up! Jeeze forget it, let’s just… Ugh, let’s just go be alone! If you’re going to be like this we may as well do it in private!” Where people couldn’t see a grown man groveling all over his feet…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…I’m sorry…”  
“I know…”  
“…I’m so sorry…”  
“…I know.” Ivan pulled his leg closer to his chest while Keith apologized for what was presumably the eighth time since they entered his house- _just_ from entering the house. Forget the walk there. “…I just… I… I’m so-“ Ivan smacked his chest with the back of his hand. “…Stop it. It’s not appealing, it’s not endearing, and it’s not going to make me forgive you- because yes… I _am_ mad about it. I didn’t even realize it until you kept apologizing… I kept… Making excuses for you as to why I shouldn’t feel upset over what happened and I shouldn’t have done that… If you’re so sorry, then you wouldn’t have done it no matter the circumstances without my completely consent- which you didn’t have!”

Keith almost opened his mouth to apologize again, but he bit the inside of his cheek. He knew this was coming… And he deserved it. He remained quiet, nodding in agreement. He knew. He was the worst… Honestly the worst. “I mean… What if I had never had sex with someone before? And even then, that doesn’t matter! You were so… So _selfish_!” He kicked his foot away from his person, his entire person tense with anger now. “It doesn’t matter if I was a dog or half a dog or a person or drunk or _anything_ \- that wasn’t okay…! That was… That was rape!”

With that word, it officially hit Keith what he had done. This was supposed to be someone he cared about. How did it come to that? How did his simple affections turn into something so disgustingly brutal? “I should fucking punch you! I shouldn’t even be alone with you right now! And it only makes me more mad because my head keeps making all of these stupid excuses for you because you’re my friend and a good guy, so it just…! Ugh! I wanna puke! I don’t know if it’s because of you or me, but I wanna puke I feel so disgusted over it! And I only get more stressed out because I… I…!” Ivan was shaking he was so angry, completely enraged and Keith was at a complete loss as to how to reply to his feelings. He doubted anyone had ever heard him talk like this.

“…And it _pisses_ me off so much because I actually _like_ you! If you did too that shouldn’t have happened! So… So _what the fuck_ , Keith…?!” He… What? “…Shit I feel tired just from yelling at you…” he grumbled, glaring over at a wall. He probably hadn’t done that in a long time if not ever. This was extremely rare for him… Keith got off of the bed and sat in front of him, not even bothering to try to touch him. “…You’re right. And it not only happened but once, but several different times and you’re completely right. I have no idea how you want me to make this up to you- or even if it’ll actually do any good- but I’ll do whatever I need to and whatever you want me to for as long as you want me to and more.” Ivan didn’t reply to him.

He waited. And waited… And Ivan didn’t bother to look at him or reply. Keith dared to try to touch his hand- and he got smacked away. Ivan glared at him although he was going to abruptly murder him where he sat. He thought he was at least going to punch him when he reached out for him, but it resulted in Ivan roughly grabbing his hair and kissing him, biting his lip before he pulled away. “…You will _never_ top me again. Understood?” Keith nodded, a small voice in the back of his head hinting at the underlying messages that were being sent with that sentence. He kept forcing it down into a dark corner, telling it that it was not the time nor place for it come out and spout off.

Ivan sighed, nibbling his own lips and running his hands through his hair, glancing at a wall. “…Good…” He seemed to be calming down a bit… “…Do you want to punch me?” Ivan looked back over at him, then back to his wall. He nodded. “…A lot. Before I didn’t want to even talk to you- couldn’t actually… Now I just wanna beat the breaks off of you.” Keith was willing to let him- he felt like the bottom of a really disgusting bag of putrid garbage. He was the worst- lowest of the low… “…But at the same time I wanna kiss you- it’s… It’s really stressful. I feel overly uncomfortable being alone with you, yet I don’t want anyone to ask where we went… I don’t like it… People shouldn’t be allowed to feel like this…”

Keith debated allowing himself back up on the bed… And denied himself. He placed his hand close to Ivan’s, but not so they were touching. He would back off, but leave any option Ivan wanted to have open to him. “…Can I do that?” He asked suddenly, yanking Keith out of his head abruptly. “Huh- What?” Ivan turned to face him better. “…Can I punch you and then kiss you?” He could practically see his chest swell after the sentence left his mouth.

…He held out his arms as if waiting for a hug. Ivan slid into them and buried his face in his neck. He ran his fingers through his hair for a moment before Ivan pulled away, looking at his face. His own contorted into a pure rage before he punched him in face straight on so hard you could hear Keith’s nose crunch. There was then blood and Ivan started rapid fire apologizing and running to the bathroom for tissues while Keith tipped his head back and covered his nose with his hand. He ran back in, holding the amass of toilet paper under his nose to catch the dripping blood while Keith tipped his head down now. Ivan kept apologizing, Keith just laughed. “…I deserved that.”

He leaned up and kissed Ivan’s cheek, covering him in blood. “But you promised me that. So…!” He ripped some of the clean tissue off of the paper and wiped his cheek as tenderly as a mother with her new born. “…I’m sorry... For not being able to wait and hurting you over my own selfishness.” He continued on as to why he was sorry this time, Ivan not expecting that part. “…It’s not okay, but I’ll eventually forgive you or grow to forget how much this hurts right now.” He leaned over, close enough to kiss him, but he didn’t and helped him clean up the sea of blood that kept pouring out of Keith’s nose.

When it did stop bleeding, they sat and talked more in detail about how they felt about the entire thing, some more yelling, less blood. Keith eventually got them both something to drink and eat and they both continued to talk, the conversation eventually getting lighter in mood. John even came in, resting in both of their laps alternatively. It ended up getting so late that Pao-Lin called to make sure neither of them were dead. They weren’t. Keith offered for Ivan to stay instead of having to go home so late. “…Sorry, but I think I’ll pass. Good night, Keith.” He kissed his forehead, his lips pressed to his skin for a long, lingering moment before going home.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Tiger & Bunny・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

The bed hit the wall again. And again- and it would have been annoying if not for the immaculate pleasure that kept them both distracted from it. Keith groaned into the flesh of Ivan’s neck, nipping at his ear for good measure while he reminded himself how air worked. He was beneath him and he didn’t mind it. It was how sex worked with them. It was sensual (for them both) and (constantly) consensual. It was their rule, or they simply didn’t have sex end of story. Ivan groaned and practically melted into Keith, who was quick to sustain him while attempting to keep his own voice lowered. They sat like that for a moment, a sticky, sweaty mess, before Ivan forced himself to get out of and off of Keith, then curled up to him.

He held his hand, relishing the silence for a while and running his hands through his hair. “…I wasn’t too rough was I?” Keith leaned his neck down and kissed him. “Minus the initial biting from our make out session, your hair pulling, and clawing, no.”  
“So basically the usual.” Keith snickered and showered him in fairy kisses. “Pretty much.” Ivan hummed, leaning up and meeting one of the kisses meant for his nose with his mouth instead. “…I’ll patch you up after we shower- I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay- I don’t think any of them bleed at all this time.” Ivan hummed, pushing at his side as a “roll over” motion. Keith complied, letting him look. Ivan crawled onto him, straddling his butt. He either ran his finger over each mark or kissed it, testing to see if any of them hurt distinctly. There were only about two that stood out to Keith from their usual raw numbness. “You don’t have to patrol later right?” Keith turned over, wrapping Ivan in his arms who happily complied. “No, not today.” He leaned up and kissed him again, his entire body still tingling. “…Is that a subtle implication for another round or a longer bath?” Keith asked between kisses. “…Both?”

“Both? _Both?_ ” Keith teased, squeezing at his sides. “You don’t _know_?” Ivan grabbed at his hands to get him to stop tickling him. “No, I- ahaha- no, stop! I don’t! I haven’t asked you yet!” Keith stopped and kissed him so long he had to remind himself one could also breathe from their nose. “…Well why don’t you?” Ivan paused for a moment, running his thumb over Keith’s fingers. “…Keith? Can we have sex again?” He asked him, not sarcastic in any way at all. It was an honest question. “…No. I’m honestly sore right now.” He laughed and kissed his, flipping them so Ivan was on his side and so was Keith. “Maybe tomorrow if you don’t try to eat me alive next time.”

“Okay.” And that was that. They messed around for a bit more, then showered, Ivan put a salve on his back, then they held hands and went to bed. “…Keith?”  
“…Hmm?” He grunted back, more asleep than half. Ivan barked at him and it made him smile from ear to ear and shower him in kisses, running his hands through his hair. “…I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand I don’t even know how I ended up with this ending. I was gonna do something different and there was gonna be actual sex not cut shit but then it just flowed different and Ivan was like “No. New ending.” While I was writing this, so I was kinda just like okay, damn. Damn. No I can work with this

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A friend of mine has the type of dog that I made Ivan and she really is like a cat, I adore her. My go to name for anything non-Japanese is Maria, I have no idea why.


End file.
